


Nothing in Common

by quiet_rebel



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dirrty talk, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: “So, is this where you come to pick up college girls?” | AU where Kate is a college freshman and Seth works on campus in the maintenance department





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a college AU?! 
> 
> So, even though this story is set in Austin and the UT Austin campus, I have taken liberties with some locations and settings. But I did do a little bit of research of the campus and the dorms. This is where Kate lives: [ Littlefield Residence Hall](http://housing.utexas.edu/halls/littlefield), it's housing for freshman women.
> 
> I really had a fun time writing Kate and Seth in this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate sat in the dark, waiting for the maintenance guy to show up. It didn't surprise her that the fluorescent light in her dorm room had gone out right as she was typing a paper. Her first week of college and she already had homework. Meanwhile, her roommate, Audrey, was out with her boyfriend. That was typical activity for a Friday night, not sitting in the dark hunched over a desk with only the glow of her MacBook to keep her company.

It was almost nine when a soft knock came from the door. 

Kate saved her document before standing. “Finally.” She had emailed the emergency after-hours maintenance request over an hour ago. 

But as soon as she opened the door, her annoyance quickly faded. The maintenance guy was hot. Like majorly hot. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes outlined with long lashes, stubble on his chiseled jaw, and under his long-sleeved beige work shirt, Kate could see his muscular frame and a black tattoo peeking out behind his collar.

She immediately crossed her arms across her chest, suddenly aware she was only wearing an old black and gray Bethel High T-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and her eyes probably looked bloodshot from stress and lack of sleep.

He gave her a small smile. “Hi.” Even his voice sounded cool. He lifted a brand new fluorescent light box in one hand, the other held on to a step ladder. “I'm here to change your bulb.”

“Yeah, come in.” Kate stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. She regretted that decision as she realized they were now standing in the dark together. “Should I open that again?”

“That's okay.” He set down the ladder and retrieved a small flashlight from his pocket. “I'm always prepared, but I could use some help, if you don't mind.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

He handed her the flashlight. “Hold this.”

As the guy climbed up the ladder to remove the broken bulb from the ceiling, Kate angled the light for him. She spotted the UT Austin longhorn logo on the right side of his chest; the word “Maintenance” stitched in white under it. Over his heart his name was sewn on a patch: SETH.

_Third son of Adam and Eve and brother of Cain and Abel._

He might have had a biblical name, but everything going through her mind right now was anything but pure. With the flashlight illuminating Seth, her gaze traveled from his handsome face, the crook of his neck, his chest, his belt and snug black jeans. 

“Hey.”

Seth's voice startled her as she looked back up at him. “Yeah?”

“The light?”

Her cheeks warmed when she saw the flashlight was pointed directly at his crotch.

“Sorry.” She aimed the light back at the ceiling, even though she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole at that very moment.

Then, she heard him chuckle. She narrowed her eyes. He probably knew how good-looking he was, coming into a dorm filled with only freshmen girls, he probably loved all the attention. 

“Are you almost done?” Kate asked. “I have to finish writing a paper tonight.”

“What are you doing writing a paper on a Friday night?” he said.

“What are you doing fixing light bulbs on a Friday night?” she dealt back.

“My job.” Seth climbed down the ladder with the broken bulb and stared right at her, as though he was challenging her to look away. She didn't, even though she felt a little bad for snapping at him. Technically, he was right; he was just doing his job. 

“Keep it on the ceiling this time,” he said, climbing back up the ladder with the new fluorescent tube.

“No problem,” she mumbled.

Once he screwed the new bulb in and put the cover back in place, he stepped down and told her to try the lights. She moved to the wall next to the door, and as soon as she flipped the switch, the entire room flooded with light, meaning they could now see everything in her room. Her Bible. Audrey's Taylor Swift poster. Their bunk bed tucked in one corner. Audrey slept on the top, Kate on the bottom. But Seth didn't know that, so he didn't know those were her pink bedsheets or that the stuffed unicorn sitting on the frilly pillows belonged to her. 

Kate watched awkwardly as Seth slipped the old bulb into the box. It was one thing to have a grown man in her room while in the dark, but now, in a perfectly well-lit room, it felt ten times more uncomfortable. He held out his hand to her. She was confused for a moment before realizing she was still holding his flashlight. When she gave it back to him, their fingers brushed against each other. 

_Zap._

Or maybe that was all in her mind.

She lowered her gaze to the floor and looked at her bare feet with her toenails painted baby blue and then at Seth's big black work boots. Suddenly, she imagined Seth pressing her down on her twin sized mattress, his body hot and heavy on top of hers, and his tongue inside her mouth, and she was moaning, calling out—

“Hey!” The door swung open and Audrey bounced in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Seth., her gaze moving from him to Kate and back again. “What's going on?”

“The light went out,” she quickly said. “He just came to change the bulb.”

Audrey lifted her gaze to the bright light in the ceiling. “Oh, cool.”

“Okay, ladies, have a good night.” Seth picked up his things and walked to the door.

Kate opened it for him and met his hazel eyes one more time. “Thanks.”

“It's my job,” he said, then he winked at her.

He winked. Asshole.

She closed the door, not even bothering to wait for him to turn around. 

“So, he was hot,” Audrey said, rummaging through her desk drawer.

Kate shrugged. “I guess.”

“Oh, come on. Did you see his ass?”

“Can we change the subject please?” Kate sat back at her desk. “What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were out with Blake.”

“I am. I just came back for something.” Audrey's brows knitted as she continued searching inside her drawer. “Ah-ha! Found it.” She pulled out a box of condoms and took one out.

Kate frowned. At least they were practicing safe sex.

“You should come out with us tomorrow night, Kate.” Audrey said, looking into the full-length mirror on the wall and reapplying her red lipstick. “Blake and I are going to go down to Sixth Street. Lots of bars and clubs. It'll be so much fun.”

Kate knew their definitions for fun were different. Audrey was the All-American Girl with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She grew up in Austin, and she had been captain of the cheerleading squad and Prom Queen at her high school. She was still dating her high school sweetheart, the former quarterback and her Prom King. On the other hand, Kate's high school career was spent at Bible Study and volunteering at the local soup kitchen. And she had kissed—like a real kiss—a grand total of two boys in her eighteen years. 

When Kate didn't answer right away, Audrey turned, clasping her hands together. “Please, pretty please. It'll be like a roommate bonding thing.”

_“What are you doing writing a paper on a Friday night?”_

Seth's question popped up in Kate's mind. The reason why she wanted to go away for school was to experience new things, find out who she was apart from the small town where she had grown up in, where everyone knew she was the preacher's daughter.

She didn't have to be Kate Fuller, daughter of Jacob and Jennifer, sister to Scott. She could be Kate Fuller, college freshman, roommate to Audrey.

“Okay,” she said. “I'll go, if I finish my paper tonight.”

Audrey squealed and embraced Kate. “I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun!”

_We'll see about that._

“I'll let you finish your paper then. Blake's waiting for me.” Audrey checked her reflection one more time before opening the door. “Okay, but, be honest with me. You totally checked out that guy's ass, right?”

Kate smiled. “I did.”

“I knew it!” She blew a kiss to Kate. “Later, roomie!”

She was still smiling after Audrey left. 

**

Kate ended up finishing her paper that night, so when Audrey returned to the room the following day, she was eager to help Kate get ready. She looked through Kate's closet, sighing disapprovingly at each article of clothing.

“Do you own anything that doesn't go past your knees?” Audrey asked.

“Why can't I just wear jeans?” Kate said, sitting on her bed.

“Because, college girl, this is your first night out in Austin.” Audrey moved to her own closet. “We're basically the same size. I might have something for you.”

Kate rubbed her hands up and down her thighs. She was nervous about tonight. Back in Bethel, she didn't attend parties, not the kind Audrey went to. Her weekends were usually filled with bowling and movie nights with her youth group. 

_But remember, you're not in Bethel anymore._

“Here you go!” Grinning, Audrey held up a small (very small) over the shoulder black crop top. “This will look so cute on you, Kate!”

Kate scrunched up her face. “I don't know.”

“Just try it on.” Audrey tossed the garment at her. 

With a sigh, Kate stood and turned her back to Audrey. She still wasn't used to sharing a room with someone, although she had seen plenty of Audrey this past week. She took off her T-shirt and slipped on Audrey's top. Her entire stomach along with her white bra straps were exposed.

“Oh, my god, Kate, that is hot.” Audrey pushed down the bra straps. “You can borrow one of my strapless bras too.”

Kate tried to pull down the shirt to cover her stomach, but the more she tugged, the more cleavage appeared. It was a lose/lose situation.

“Will you stop? You look amazing.” Audrey positioned her in front of the full-length mirror. “I'll curl your hair and do your makeup. The guys are gonna be lining up to dance with you tonight. I guarantee it.”

Studying her reflection, Kate tilted her head. She liked how snug the shirt felt against her breasts; it actually kind of made them look bigger. She also liked how her bare shoulders looked—delicate and soft. Then, she imagined a pair of hands roaming her flat stomach and a hot mouth pressed on her belly button, stubble scratching her skin raw...

_Seth's hazel eyes looking up at her as he knelt in front of her._

Maybe she didn't mind wearing this top after all. Kate turned to her roommate and asked, “Do you have a skirt to go with this?”

**

Sixth Street was filled with people, most of them college students out on their first weekend of the school year. Loud music, from rock to rap, blasted from nearby clubs and bars. Bodies knocked into Kate as she walked behind Audrey and Blake. It didn't take long for Kate to realize she was going to be the third wheel tonight. Whatever. She was wearing Audrey's crop top and mini-skirt; her hair tumbled down her back in loose curls; her green eyes were lined with black liner and her lips painted red—she was committed.

She was even committed enough to drink from the flask Audrey had tucked inside her purse. They took turns drinking the vodka in the bathroom of each bar they visited. By the time they reached their fourth club, Kate had a good buzz going. For someone who only drank champagne at New Years and danced at school functions, she thought she was doing pretty well.

But that all changed when she left Audrey and Blake on the dance floor to get some water from the bar and looked across the counter to find a familiar face.

It was hot maintenance guy. Seth was with a group of guys; maybe they were friends from work. She didn't know how it was possible, but he looked even hotter in just a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and Nikes. She could also see the rest of his tattoo now. Black flames painted on his right arm and up to the side of his neck.

These were the kind of guys her mama had warned her about.

As she was staring at Seth, he looked up and caught her gaze. She quickly looked away, heat rising to her face, but when she looked back up, his gaze was still on her. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as though he was asking her, “What are you doing here?” She shrugged in response. 

With a smile, Seth stepped away from his group and approached her.

_Great._

“Hi,” he said, standing in front of her. He wasn't too tall, but tall enough that she could lean forward and rest her head against his chest—not that she wanted to do that or anything.

She tried to look cool by putting her hand on her hip. “Hi.” She pointed at his friends with her chin. “You off tonight?”

“Yeah. You?”

“I don't have a job—”

“I'm talking about your paper,” he said, grinning. Damn those dimples. “Did you finish writing it?”

“Oh, yeah, that. I did. It was some stupid assignment for my English class. We had to write about what we did over the summer. I thought people stopped doing that, like, in the eighth grade.” She stopped when she realized she was talking too much and gestured to the glass he was holding. “So, what are you drinking?

“Whiskey.”

Whiskey was cool. Whiskey was mature. Whiskey was dangerous.

“What about you?” he asked.

“H2O,” she said. “On the rocks.”

“You're cute.” He tapped his finger on her nose.

She pouted. “Am not.”

“See? Cute.” 

Maybe it was the vodka swimming in her body, or the fact that he was standing so close, she could smell his cologne (it had a woodsy amber scent to it), but she smiled back this time.

He took a sip of his drink. “Who are you here with?”

“My roommate and her boyfriend. I'm basically the third wheel tonight.”

“That sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” 

He chuckled. “So, are you going to tell me your name, or should I just call you Littlefield Residence Hall room nine?”

Kate blushed. So much for looking cool.

“Sorry, my name is Kate,” she said.

“Hi, Kate.” He held out his hand. “I'm Seth.”

_I already knew that._

But she shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you, Seth.”

He kept a strong grip on her, his thumb softly brushing over her knuckles, sending tiny electric jolts through her body.

She lifted her gaze from their hands to his face. “Do you—do you want to go somewhere quiet?”

Before she even realized what she had just asked, Seth was nodding.

Still holding hands, they made their way upstairs to the rooftop patio. It was warm enough outside that Kate didn't feel cold in her top and skirt. They found a couch in a corner and sat with their drinks.

“So, is this where you come to pick up college girls?” Kate asked.

Seth lifted his brows. “Wow. You just went right for it, didn't you?”

“Let me tell you, if you think you're taking me home tonight, think again.”

“I wasn't.” He lifted his drink to his lips and smiled behind the glass.

She looked him straight in the eye. “Then, why did you come up here with me?”

He set his drink down on the table, then reached over and did the same to hers. Her breathing hitched as he scooted closer to her. He cupped her face with his right hand, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. Instinctively, she reached up to clasp his hand, keeping his warm palm there.

Everything started to move in slow motion. Seth leaned forward and pressed his lips on the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes as he shifted his mouth to cover hers, testing her until she opened her mouth slightly and their tongues touched.

This was really happening.

Seth deepened the kiss, opening their mouths wider, his tongue massaging hers. She moaned against him. Despite her lack of experience, she knew this was a perfect kiss. 

When he pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes, in a daze. Their hands were still on her face.

He gave her a slow smile. “Does that answer your question?”

**

Monday morning and Kate still couldn't believe what had happened over the weekend. After that amazing kiss with Seth, they spent the rest of the night talking. She found out he and his younger brother, Richie, had moved to Austin five years ago from Kansas City after their Uncle Eddie passed away and left them a house and a nice sum of money. Richie was away a lot, working with a security company as a traveling salesman, making sure places like banks had the best safes and vaults in place. Seth chose to stay local, working odd jobs in construction and garages until he landed at the maintenance department at the university two years ago. When it was her turn, Kate glossed over the fact that her father was a preacher, just that she was from a small town and her parents worked in the community, and that she also had a younger brother, Scott, who was adopted and currently a high school junior and played guitar in a band. 

“I sound boring,” she told Seth after she was done sharing.

He chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You sound sweet.”

Terrific. Even in a crop top and mini-skirt, she was still sweet and cute.

They exchanged numbers at the end of the night with Seth promising they would do something next week. But by Tuesday, Kate was checking her phone constantly for any message from Seth. A text. A call. Anything.

After Kate checked her phone for the tenth time in ten minutes, Audrey looked up from their couch and asked, “Is everything okay?” She was watching reruns of _The Office_ on their television. 

“Yeah. I'm just expecting a call.” Kate sat at her desk, one hand on her phone, the other on her laptop. 

When her phone rang five minutes later, she jumped to her feet, but when she saw the name on the screen, her heart sank with disappointment.

“Hi, Daddy,” she answered.

“Hi, Katie-cakes,” her father's cheerful voice said on the other end. “How did your first week of college go?”

_Besides making out with a guy ten years older than me, just fine._

“Good,” she said, walking out of the room for some privacy. “How's everyone back home?” In the hallway, she sat with her back against the wall. 

“Well, we all miss you,” her father said. “Your mama still sets a plate for you at dinner, just a habit. And Scott's getting ready for the youth revival at the end of the month.”

“What revival?”

“He had this great idea for the church to host a couple of bands from other churches, sort of like a night of praise and worship. I think he found his calling, Kate. He really loves music.”

Wow. Her sixteen-year-old brother had already found his calling. Meanwhile, she still couldn't make it to her English 101 class without getting lost on campus.

“You think you can come back for it?” her father asked. “I think Scott would love it if you came to support him. I'll even buy the bus ticket, and we can surprise him and your mama.”

Her chest tightened with emotion. She suddenly missed her parents and Scott, her bedroom, her friends. The hundred miles that distanced her from Bethel now felt like a million.

“Sure, Daddy, I'll be there,” she said.

After a few more minutes of chit-chat, Kate said goodbye to her father. Alone in the hallway, she looked up and down her quiet corridor and then stared at her phone. She didn't know what the rules were when a guy said they would call, but she had to face the fact. Seth wasn't going to contact her. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, she returned to her room and slipped on a pair of flip-flops, grabbing her pajamas, towel, and toiletries. 

“I'm going to take a shower,” she told Audrey, leaving her phone behind on her desk.

She walked down the hall to the community bathroom. That was another thing she had to get used to in college—sharing toilets and showers with a floor full of girls. As she entered, another girl was heading out. Kate gave her a tight smile ( _Hannah from room three, I think_ ). Other than that, she was alone in the bathroom. She undressed in a bathroom stall and wrapped a towel around her body before making her way to a shower in the back. After waiting for the shower to get warm enough, she pulled the curtain back and stepped in under the water, draping her towel on the hook outside the stall. 

Once the water hit her skin, she relaxed, unaware of how tense she was until now. She turned her back, letting the water soothe her tired shoulders. As she closed her eyes, an image flashed before her.

Seth's face as he leaned toward her. His mouth on hers. The taste of his whiskey dancing on her tongue.

Her left hand traveled down her body along with the droplets of water; her fingers grazing the side of her breast, over her hip, before settling on the damp curls in between her legs. She had touched herself before, just a few times in her bed back home, but she had never made herself come, not when her parents slept across the hall from her. Kyle from youth group (that was kiss number two) had tried too, but when she had pushed his hand away, he turned red with embarrassment and begged her not to tell her father. 

But her parents were sleeping soundly a hundred miles away, and Kyle was a distant memory.

She inserted one finger into her slit, moaning as she imagined Seth touching her this way. With her right hand, she cupped and squeezed her breast. Biting down on her lip, she added a second finger inside her pussy and started to pump them in and out of her. She pushed down on her clit with her thumb and gasped. As the hot water rushed down her back, she thought about Seth's kiss again. How she wished she had hiked her skirt up and climbed on top of him. How she wished he had pushed her legs apart and slipped his fingers into her dripping wet underwear. His fingers inside her, thrusting faster and faster and faster until—

Kate's eyes flew open at the sound of girls talking and laughing on the other side of the curtain. She quickly dropped her hands to her side, breathless, frustrated, and horny. Guess she wasn't going to come again.

When she returned to her room, she had a text message waiting for her. Her heart skipped a beat as she picked up her phone.

_You free for pizza tomorrow?_

It was from Seth.

Grinning, she wrote back right away: _Yeah, as long as it doesn't have pineapple._

Her phone buzzed with his response. _OK, no pineapple._

“So, did you finally hear from whoever you were waiting for?” Audrey said.

Kate clutched the phone to her chest, still grinning. “What are you talking about?”

“Don't give me that innocent act,” Audrey said, smiling. “You met someone on Saturday, didn't you?”

“Well...”

Audrey leaped from the couch, trying to grab her phone. “Who is it? Tell me. What's his name?”

Kate laughed and turned away, keeping her phone at her chest. “You don't know him.”

Audrey sighed and crossed her arms. “Fine, but you can thank me later.”

“For what?”

“For letting you borrow my clothes. Didn't I tell you the boys were gonna be all over you?”

Not boys. Just Seth. And it wasn't the crop top or mini-skirt; it had been Kate's ratty old T-shirt and shorts first. But Kate didn't bother to explain any of that to Audrey. How could she when she didn't even understand it herself? 

**

Wednesday turned out to be the longest day ever for Kate. She sat through each class, staring at the clock, willing for time to go by faster. When she finally made it back to her room, she was happy to see she had it to herself. She went through her closet, silently agreeing with Audrey that her wardrobe needed a serious makeover. But then she pulled out a short dark blue dress from the back of her closet. It wasn't anything fancy, but then again, she was just meeting Seth for pizza. 

After she put on a jean jacket and a pair of black ankle boots, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen to leave her hair down and her face only had on mascara and pink lip gloss. This was it. No turning back now. She sent a quick text to Audrey saying she was going out for the night.

_With the boy??_ Audrey texted back.

_Yeah_ , she wrote back.

Even though Seth was hardly what you called a boy. She was perfectly aware of that as she walked into the pizzeria and saw that Seth had already ordered a beer for himself. She was relieved to see he was dressed casually in jeans and a gray T-shirt. When she approached the table, he stood and immediately embraced her. She hadn't expected that, but as soon as he wrapped his big arms around her, she melted into him. She was right; he was the perfect height for her to snuggle against. She also remembered his cologne and breathed in the familiar woodsy smell. 

“Hey,” he said in her ear.

“Hey,” she whispered back.

She found herself not wanting to let go, but then, he stepped back and pulled out a chair for her. Once she sat, he slid a glass of water to her.

“H20 on the rocks, right?” he said.

She smiled. “Aw, you remembered.”

Over pepperoni pizza and garlic bread, they spent the next two hours talking about everything. From the movies they liked (he liked action and crime; she preferred romantic comedies) to the music they listened to (he grew up on grunge and metal; she sang Carrie Underwood and Faith Hill in the shower). He liked going to the gym and working on cars in his free time; she liked to read and do crossword puzzles. Kate was beginning to think they had nothing in common until Seth told her about his bulldog, Max.

“I love dogs too,” she said.

And just like that, Seth was scrolling through his phone showing her pictures of Max like a proud parent. 

“He's adorable,” she said.

“His name is really Mad Max, but look that face. I don't think he's ever been mad at anything,” Seth said. “Maybe you'll get to meet him soon.”

“Can I meet him now?” Her heart hammered beneath her chest, waiting for his answer. Maybe she had been too forward. “Um, I mean, if that's okay with you. We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“No, no, it's okay.” Seth reached over the table and grabbed her hand. “I would love for you to meet Max.”

“Good,” she said, staring at their entwined hands.

Good.

**

Seth lived about twenty minutes away from campus in a quiet residential neighborhood. The house his uncle had passed on to him and his brother was a small, one-story white building. It had a clean front yard and an attached garage. Seth parked his Camaro inside the garage next to a old red Convertible. Kate noticed all the car parts and tools scattered on a work bench. 

“It used to be my uncle's,” Seth said. “I've been trying to fix that thing up for a year now.”

“Cool.” She pictured Seth driving it once it was running again, the top down, wind blowing in his smiling face. Secretly, she wanted it to be her he was smiling at, sitting beside him in the car.

They entered the house through the garage, and as soon as Seth flipped on the lights, a pair of paws jumped on his legs. 

“Hey, boy!” Seth scooped up Max, and the small bulldog greeted his owner with a wet kiss. “Missed me, huh? I want you to meet someone. This is Kate. Kate, this is Max.”

She ran her fingers through Max's soft, tan coat. “Hey, there. Were you a good boy today?”

“He's always a good boy, aren't you, Max?” Seth set him back on the floor and led Kate into the living room. 

“Is your brother home?” Kate asked.

“He's out West for two weeks meeting clients,” he said. 

Two weeks, huh?

With two brothers living alone with a dog, she expected to see more beer bottles and video games laying around. Instead, she saw a large flatscreen TV mounted on the wall, shelves filled with books and DVDs (they looked like they were alphabetized by title too), and a black leather couch set with a matching recliner. She scanned the DVD titles, most of them were action and crime movies like Seth had told her, but then she spotted one that made her smile. 

“Ha! What's this?” she said, holding up a copy of _Hope Floats_. “This is, like, my favorite Sandra Bullock movie.”

“Would you believe me if I said my brother has a thing for her and that's why we own it?” Seth said.

“Or maybe _you_ have a thing for her?”

He shrugged. “I like brunettes.”

Kate blushed, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. 

“Do you want to watch it with me and Max?” Seth asked, taking the DVD from her. The dog was already sitting on the couch, his pink tongue sticking out his mouth. 

She glanced at the time on the DVD player. It was almost ten, and she had an eight a.m. class tomorrow morning. The Bethel version of Kate would ask Seth to take her back to her dorm. Hell, the Bethel version wouldn't even be standing here in his house because she wouldn't have gone out with Seth. Right now, the Austin version was looking at a very hot guy who wanted to cuddle (maybe more?) with her and watch movies.

“Sure,” she told him. “But can I use your bathroom real quick?”

He pointed down the hallway. “Yeah, first door on your right.” 

Inside the bathroom, Kate quickly texted Audrey, telling her she wasn't going to be back tonight and that she would see her tomorrow. Her phone immediately rang, startling Kate. She picked up before Seth could hear.

“What do you mean, see you tomorrow?” Audrey asked on the other line.

“I mean, see you tomorrow,” Kate said in a hushed voice.

“Why are you whispering?”

“I'm in the bathroom.”

“What dorm are you in?” Audrey asked.

Again, Kate didn't know how to explain to her roommate that she wasn't with another student; she was with the hot maintenance guy. 

“Wait, are you gonna do _it_?” Audrey said.

She sighed. “Maybe...”

“Oh my god, Kate!” 

“Shhh...” She glanced at the closed door, praying Seth wasn't hearing any of this conversation.

“Sorry.” Audrey lowered her voice. “Please be safe, and don't do anything you don't want to do, okay?”

“I know, I'll be fine.”

“Call me if you need anything, you hear me?”

“I will, thanks.”

She hung up and flushed the toilet for appearance-sake, then left the bathroom, but instead of walking back to the living room, she turned toward the open door at the end of the hall. She peeked inside. Against one wall was a large king-sized bed with black sheets. On the other side of the room, another mounted flatscreen TV. There were framed black and white pictures of cars covering the walls. A laptop sat on a corner desk, and hanging off the chair was a familiar beige work shirt. She entered the room and picked up the shirt, tracing Seth's name with her fingers. 

_I like him._

It wasn't just because he was easy on the eyes; he was genuinely a good person who made her smile and laugh and filled her stomach with butterflies. So what if he was older than her, like way older than her? And so what if they hardly had anything in common? They still seemed to click. 

“Kate?” 

She turned to find Seth standing in the doorway. 

“What are you doing in here?” he asked. “Do you still want to watch the movie?”

Slowly, she shook her head.

He took a moment before stepping into the room and responding. “Then, what do you want to do?”

With her heartbeat accelerating and her palms growing sweaty, she put Seth's shirt back on the chair, then removed her purse and jacket. She placed them on the chair too before taking off her boots. 

Seth took the hint and closed the door behind him, but he stayed in place, watching for her next move.

She was trembling as she reached down and tugged her dress over her head, revealing her mint green bra and underwear. She thought she had an average body: average breasts, average legs, average stomach, but when she lifted her head and saw Seth's glazed expression, she felt like a Victoria's Secret lingerie model.

As she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, Seth flew across the room. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and captured her mouth with his, reacquainting their tongues. Moaning, she clutched the back of his head, and he maneuvered them to his bed until the back of her knees met the frame and she tumbled back on to the mattress. His body was warm and heavy on top of hers, just like she had imagined. His stubble was rough on her skin, but she loved how it burned. He moved his hands to her breasts, cupping them through her bra. 

“Yes,” she sighed against his mouth.

Her legs parted on their own, and Seth slid right in between them along with his left hand. When his fingers brushed against her already-wet mound, she jumped. 

Seth pulled back his hand. “You haven't done this before, have you?”

She could lie and tell her she had done this plenty of times, but she knew it was already too late to consider that. Seth's soft face told her he already knew the truth, and that he wouldn't go any further unless she was okay with it. 

Gently, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and brought his hand back in between her legs. “I don't want you to stop, please, don't stop, Seth.”

“You're sure?”

She nodded and lifted herself up to nip on his mouth. “Make me come.”

He thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same time he pushed her underwear aside and thrust two fingers inside her pussy. She cried out and he withdrew his fingers.

“Again,” she sighed.

With a groan, he slipped his fingers into her wet slit again. Breathlessly, she fell back to the bed, clutching the sheets as Seth plunged his fingers in and out of her. It wasn't like anything she had experienced before, late at night with her small hands in between her legs; Seth's thick fingers were stretching her new ways. She could only imagine what his dick was going to feel like—oh, god, was it really going to go that far tonight? Judging by the way, he was stroking her and the high-pitched sounds she was making, they were heading to the moon and back.

Seth removed his fingers again and she whimpered at the loss. He draped his body over hers and held up his index and middle finger, both of them glistening with her juices. Slowly, he inserted them between her lips and she sucked her salty sweetness off them. He watched with a pained expression, and she didn't tear her gaze away from his face as he dropped his wet fingers back to her pussy. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his fingers went back to work, this time, with his thumb pushing down on her clit. She whimpered, keeping her eyes locked with Seth's dark pupils. 

“Are you close, princess?” he asked.

Princess. The name sent a bonus shock through her body.

She nodded, now clutching the front of his T-shirt. “Don't stop, please...”

“I won't.” His fingers thrust faster. “Not until.” He pushed harder on her clit. “You come.”

Within a few moments, she unraveled beneath him, letting out a long moan, her gaze still connected with Seth's face. She slowly unclenched her fists and dropped her hands to her stomach. Breathing heavy, Seth's large frame covered her small body like a blanket. He kissed her hard, and she grabbed his shirt again, this time, to pull it across his back and over his head.

Now shirtless, Kate took in the sight of Seth's six pack, muscular arms and chest, and the black flames shooting up his right arm. When he covered her body again with his, she ran her hands up and down his naked back. His hot skin felt like heaven to her. 

“I want more,” she murmured against his cheek. “I want to feel all of you.”

“Who taught you to talk like that?” he asked, pressing a smirk to her mouth.

“No one's taught me anything....” She pulled back to look into his eyes again. “Yet.”

He traced her face with his fingertips. “Are you still sure?”

She turned her head to kiss the inside of his palm. “Yes, Seth, I'm sure.”

With that confirmation, he pulled away and unbuckled his belt, slid his zipper down, and pushed his jeans down until he was wearing nothing but black Calvin Klein boxers. She sat up and stared at the big bulge in the middle of his muscular thighs. Her mouth went dry, thinking about his size.

“Will it hurt?” she asked, her voice small with naivety and curiosity. 

“Not when I do it,” he said. “Or unless you want it to.”

_Oh._

“What was your first time like?” she said.

He gave his head a shake. “You're really gonna ask me that now?”

“I just did, didn't I?”

“Fine.” He got in bed and laid down next her, running his hand up and down her arm. “I was thirteen. Her name was Alice Barker, and we were fooling around in her parents' basement, and one thing led to another, and well, there you go, now you know.”

“Thirteen?”

She didn’t even have her first kiss until she was fifteen. 

“Trust me, I've gotten a lot better.” He rested his hand on her waist. “But we don't have to do anything else, Kate. It's fine.”

She looked down at their half-naked bodies; arousal still pooled at her center. “I still want to do this...with you.” She climbed on top of Seth, the hair on his legs tickling her smooth calves. Straddling him now, his dick was pressed against her pussy. Even though their underwear, she could feel the heat roll off them. 

“Fuck,” Seth groaned, grabbing her waist with both hands now. “Can you—can you move? Slide up and down like you're riding me?”

She held on to his hands and started to grind against him, her pussy rubbing his cock through his boxers. 

He watched her move, his mouth slightly open and his eyes dark with desire. “Take off your bra.”

Without stopping her movements, she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. Her breasts ached, and her nipples were hard. She reached up to pinch them, rolling them in between her fingers. 

Seth squeezed her waist harder. “Fuck, Kate, you look amazing.”

She moved faster on top of him, rubbing herself on his length, her wetness seeping through the lace. “I still want to feel all of you. Can we do this without our underwear?”

“Absolutely, princess.” He sounded too eager, but so was she. 

Her legs shook as she rose, standing on the mattress to slip out of her panties. She dropped her arms in front of her body, suddenly shy when she realized this was the first time she was standing naked in front of another man. But then Seth joined her, pushing his boxers down his legs. His cock sprang forward from his balls and a patch of coarse dark hair. It was hard and erect, curving toward his stomach. He was long and thick, and she was mesmerized by the veins and mushroomhead tip. 

She was still staring when Seth asked, “You still okay?”

She nodded and climbed on top of him again. Now without any barriers, she rubbed her pussy up and down his cock. They both moaned at the contact. Skin to skin like this felt like a wildfire, and they were only pouring more gasoline on it. She took her time, sliding up and down Seth, getting used to his velvety member touching her slick folds. He didn't seem to mind doing this; he looked content with just his hands on her thighs, watching her grind on top of him, as she coated his cock with her wetness. Soon, white pre-cum started to drip from his tip.

“Do you need me to—” Kate started to reach down for him, but he grabbed her wrist. 

“This is so hot. I might come just by you touching me,” he said. “And I'm not ready to come yet.”

She dropped her hand. “Really?”

“Really.” He released her and put his hand back on her thigh. “Unless you're ready...”

Ready to lose her virginity to a guy she just met six days ago?

But as she looked down at Seth's face, she realized how much she wanted him. And she knew her first time wasn't going to be a mistake.

“I am.” She got off Seth, and he moved to the nightstand, where he took out a condom and rolled it on his hard cock. She bit on her lip, again worried about his size and how much it would hurt. But Seth said it wouldn't, and so far, everything had felt good. Very, very good.

When he returned, she was on her back and he hovered over her, kissing her softly. “Relax.” Easy for him to say. He dragged his mouth down her neck, to her breasts, where he took a rosy nipple in between his lips and sucked on it. She gasped, combing her fingers through his hair. He paid the same attention to her other breast, licking and sucking on her both nipples until she cried out. 

It was too much and it was not enough. 

“Seth, please,” she begged.

He dipped his head lower, pressing a kiss to her belly button before pausing at her damp curls. He inhaled her scent and pushed her legs apart. “You're dripping wet,” he said in a husky voice.

Her chest rose and fell in shortened breathes as she watched him drag his tongue over her slit. She yelped, her body twisting, but that didn't stop Seth from lapping up her juices. She rocked against his face, loving the feel of his stubble on her already-sensitive skin. If he didn't stop, she was going to come again.

After a few more licks, he finally looked up at her. His hair ruffled and his mouth shiny. “Now you're ready.” He kept her legs spread and positioned himself at her center. When he lifted his gaze to her face, she took in a deep breath and nodded. God was she ready. He rubbed his tip on her slit before pushing slowly inside her. 

“Oh!” Kate grabbed a handful of sheets. 

“Okay?” Seth said.

Her brows knitted. “Yeah, you just feel...really big.”

He chuckled. “You know just what to say, don't you?”

Smiling, she ran her hands up his arms. “Keep going, Seth.”

He pushed in deeper, stretching her more. She cried out again. It felt like a sharp pinch inside her.

“You're wet, Kate, but still tight,” Seth said. “Hold on.” He lowered his body to hers and she grabbed on to him as he pushed even deeper inside her. “Fuck...that feels good...” he said, clenching his jaw. 

Once he was lodged deep inside her and she had adjusted to his size, she could also feel how good it felt. She felt full, connected to Seth, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. He looked down at her and brushed her hair from her face.

“You still with me?” he asked.

“I'm still with you.” She lifted her head to kiss him. 

After that, he began thrusting. He slid halfway out, then back in again. She held onto Seth, moaning into his neck and digging her nails into his arms. 

“That's it, princess,” he said. “You're doing so good...you feel so good...”

He was right, but it also felt wrong—in the best way.

His pace quickened, and she gasped at his roughness. 

“Oh, Seth!” She hugged him closer as he pivoted his hips, slamming into her harder and faster. “Yes, like that! Don't stop...more...”

She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but then again, she couldn't believe this was happening. After this, Bethel Kate was going to be long gone, and she was never coming back. 

Seth rubbed her clit as he continued driving into her. It didn't take long for her to come again. His name billowing out of her lips and her face pressed into his shoulder. He grabbed her chin and forced his tongue into her mouth, giving her the dirtiest kiss. 

He groaned against her mouth. “Fuck, Kate...” With a shudder, he spilled inside her and collapsed on top of her. She kept her arms wrapped around him. She was floating, dizzy, and spinning, all at the same time.

He was still inside her when he lifted his head and gave her a slow smile. “How was it?”

Giggling, she waved her hand from side to side. “Eh...”

“Just eh?” He grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head and trapping her underneath him. She pretended to struggle, squirming against him as he smothered her small body with his large one. They shared a smirk, and she liked the way his eyes lit up. 

“I guess we're just going to have to try again,” he said, lowering his mouth to hers. 

**

It was six a.m. when Kate woke up the next morning. She still had time to get back to her dorm, take a quick shower, and head to class. But she was finding it very hard to get out Seth's bed. Next to her, he slept soundly on his stomach. A part of her wondered if she was going to wake up in her own bed at any moment now, but she knew this wasn't a dream. Her sore body was proof that everything had happened last night. Seth's mouth on her breasts and in between her thighs. His cock filling her and stretching her in brand new and welcomed ways.

They did have a second round later that night. This time, she rolled the condom on Seth's hard cock herself, his member hot and heavy inside her palm. Then, she settled on his lap, With her arms around his neck, she sank down on him, watching his thick cock disappear into her pussy inch by inch. Then, she was bouncing on his dick, crying out each time his tip hit her g-spot. They came together, his hands tangled in her long hair and her forehead against his. Their sweaty bodies falling back as one into the mattress.

Just thinking about it made Kate want to throw the sheet off Seth's body and wake him up with her mouth. But, no, she had to get to class.

She got out of bed and searched for her clothes on the floor in the dark room. She collected her undergarments and dress, then her gaze settled on Seth's work shirt still hanging on his chair. She set her clothes down in the chair on top of her purse and jacket, then picked up Seth's shirt, bringing it up to her nose. The fabric smelled like his woodsy cologne. Without thinking about it, she slipped the shirt on. It fell well below her knees and the long sleeves swallowed up her arms. 

“Hey,” Seth's sleepy voice said from the bed. He sat up and leaned over to the nightstand to switch on the lamp. “What are you doing?”

“I have to get ready for class,” she said.

“In my shirt?”

She took a hold of the hem and twirled around. “I kinda like it.”

“Me too.” He patted the space in front of him. “Come here. I want to take a closer look.”

“Nice try,” she said.

He feigned innocence. “What?”

“I get back in that bed, I'm not coming back out.”

“Oh, come on,” he said, smiling, dimples and all. “I have to get ready for work too.” He patted his hand on the bed again.

She couldn't resist that smile. She crawled across the mattress and he gathered her into his arms. He leaned back against the pillows and placed her on his lap so she was straddling him. He still had the sheet over his legs, but she could feel his hardness under her.

He reached up and smoothed out his shirt, placing his hand over her heart where his name was printed on the patch. “Looks hot, princess. My shirt and name on you, like you belong to me.” He opened the shirt to where her legs were spread. “Like this belongs to me.” He slid a finger over her dark curls and into her slit, and she moaned at his words and his touch. 

“Seth...”

“Does it, Kate? Does this belong to me?” he said, adding a second finger into her pussy. 

She rocked her hips into his fingers, biting her lip. “Yes...”

Seth ran his free hand up her stomach, pushing his shirt off her shoulders, so he could grab her breasts. He pinched her nipples while he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. 

She rocked harder against his hand. “Yes, yes, yes...”

He didn't stop touching her, running his hand over her breasts while he plunged his fingers in and out of her. “That's it, princess. Come on my fingers.” When he massaged her clit, that was the tipping point. She cried out and fell forward into his chest, breathless and worn-out. 

He withdrew his fingers and hugged her to him. She felt so small in his muscular arms, but that's what she liked about it. She lifted her head and smiled slightly at him before giving him a soft kiss.

“We didn't say good morning,” she said.

He tapped her nose. “Good morning.” He kissed her again. “You're okay, right? With everything?”

Which part? The fact that she lost her virginity to him last night? The fact that he owned a house and she couldn't even buy beer yet? The fact that she was a student, and he worked for the school? 

“We had a fun night,” she said quietly. 

“And morning,” he added with a smile.

She kissed his shoulder. “I know you probably bring a lot of girls here, but I just want you to know it was special for me.”

“Hey, look at me.” He cupped her face in his big hands. “It was special for me too, and believe me, none of the other girls were like you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.”

“I'm being serious, Kate. You're sweet like cotton candy.” He grinned. “Taste like cotton candy too.”

“Ugh.” She pushed herself from him, but he locked his arms around her, keeping her in place. With a sigh, she gave in and snuggled against his chest again, looking up at him as he played with a strand of her hair. 

“I don't even know your last name,” she said.

“It's Gecko.”

“Like the lizard?” She bit down her on her lip, trying not to laugh, but it was impossible. She erupted into giggles.

He scowled. “Okay, okay, let it out, but you haven't told me yours yet.”

She managed to stop laughing to answer him. “Fuller.”

He lifted his brows. “Fuller, huh?”

“Don't even say it.” She slapped his arm. 

He laughed, raising his hands. “I didn't say anything.”

“But you were thinking it!”

He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, maybe.”

“Pervert,” she mumbled.

“You're the one who slept with a lizard.”

“Shut up.” But she was smiling as she rested her cheek on his chest, listening to him breathe as he held her. She wished she could stay like this for the rest of the day, but she knew they couldn't. At most, they had ten more minutes until they had to start getting ready. She knew couldn't make it back to her dorm for a shower now, but she had another idea.

“Hey, Seth?”

“Hmmm...”

She looked up at him, smiling slowly. “You want to move this into the shower?”

He smirked. “Who's the pervert now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, chapter two almost became a novella. Things get serious--and smuttier. Overall, this was a fun story to write, even with the little bit of angst I threw in! I just really miss Seth and Kate (even if I have to write all the fic)!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

A week had gone by since that unforgettable night at Seth's place. For Kate, it was seven days of reminiscing, replaying every second she spent with him on their date, in his bedroom and in his shower. Audrey had wanted every single detail when she got back to the dorm (“Did it hurt?” “Did you bleed a lot?” “Did he go down on you?” “Did you blow him?”), and Kate pretty much told her everything—except for the part that the “boy” she met on their night out was actually the hot maintenance guy with the nice ass. 

Due to their schedules, Kate hadn't seen Seth since that morning he dropped her off on campus. Again, she didn't know the rules. How long was she supposed to wait? Was she supposed to contact him? _“Hey, thanks for taking my virginity the other night. That was a lot of fun. So, do you want to grab pizza again?”_ Or was he supposed to make the first move?

Seth answered that for her, texting her an adorable picture of Max with a message: _Rain check on movie night?_

 _Definitely,_ she texted back.

And that was the start of them texting everyday. But it wasn't the same as seeing each other face to face. Kate was dying to see him again. Okay, maybe not she wasn't dying, but she definitely missed him. Plus, she missed the whole making out thing. 

Kate had just returned to her dorm after her morning classes when Seth sent her a text.  
_  
You free later?_

Smiling, she threw her bag on her bed and texted back, _Yeah._

_You got your room to yourself?_

Wait, did he want to come _here_ to see her?

 _Yeah, my roommate will be in classes all day,_ she wrote back.

_I'll swing by during my lunch hour._

He'll swing by? What did that even mean? Now she was in panic mode. 

She glanced down at what she was wearing: a hoodie and sweatpants. She hadn't bothered to wash her hair this morning. She had on no makeup. Basically, she was a mess.

By the time Seth knocked on her door an hour later at noon, she had changed into a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. She couldn't do anything to save her hair except put it up in a ponytail, and she at least managed to put on some lip gloss. Taking a deep breath, she checked her reflection in the mirror on the wall and opened the door.

_Damn._

That breath she took in got knocked right out of her when she saw Seth. He was wearing his work uniform, the long-sleeved beige shirt with his name on it and his black jeans still hugged him in all the right spots. His handsome face was still scruffy, and his hair looked so soft she wanted to run her fingers through the strands. And that tattoo. She still loved how it peeked out from under his collar.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hey.” He gestured with his hand. “Can I—”

She blinked as though she suddenly remembered where she was. “Oh, yeah, come in.” As he walked in, she glanced down the hallway. No sign of her RA or other girls on her floor. If anyone saw Seth, they would see his uniform and just assume he was there to fix something in her room. 

It was kind of cool to have a secret.

When she closed the door and locked it, she turned to Seth, who was looking around her room. He looked out of place among the pink bedsheets, Taylor Swift poster, and textbooks. 

Seth pointed at the poster.

Kate blushed. “My roommate's.”

Then, he pointed to the stuffed unicorn sitting on her bed. “And that?”

Heat rose to her already flushed cheeks. “That was supposed to go in the closet.” She crawled across her mattress to grab it, but Seth quickly climbed in bed behind her, snatching the unicorn first. 

He fell back against her pillows, tossing it in the air. “I think it's cute.” His black boots dangled off the side of her bed.

With the two of them lying on her twin-size mattress, she barely fit beside him. She turned over to face him, her back against the wall. As he threw the unicorn into the air again, Kate grabbed her from him and smoothed out her white coat. “Don't treat Trixie that way.” 

Seth raised his brows. “Trixie?”

“Hey, you named your dog Mad Max.”

“Speaking of Max,” he said, grinning. “He wants to know when you're coming over for movie night.

She pretended not to notice him moving his face closer and closer to hers. “Is that why you came here? To ask me out again?” 

“Yeah.” He kissed her shoulder and she breathed in his cologne. “And to do this.” He cupped her face and kissed her on the mouth this time. She kissed him back, tentatively at first, savoring the feel of his soft lips against hers, until she opened her mouth and he slipped her his tongue. She dropped Trixie and reached for his hair like she had wanted to do the moment she saw him at her door. 

“I missed this,” he said when they broke apart.

“Me too.” She searched his face for his next move and realized he was waiting for her to do it. So, she kissed him again, this time entwining her bare legs with his jeans. He moaned, moving his hands to her waist. She couldn't believe she was making a man like Seth moan. But he was doing the exact same thing to her. Everything inside her felt like it was on fire. She pressed herself closer to him. Her breasts rubbing against his shirt buttons through the thin material. She was beginning to think she had a uniform kink. 

Their kisses switched between sweet and gentle pecks to hard and passionate ones full of tongue and spit. His stubble scratched her cheek, but she didn't mind. She also remembered how the scruff burned in between her legs. Seth seemed to remember it too. One hand slipped in between their bodies while the other tugged on her ponytail. She kind of liked that. He tugged it a little harder until her neck was exposed. She gasped when he began to suck on her pulse. 

“Seth,” she sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

He cupped her mound through her jeans, pressing his palm against her pussy. She moaned, pushing her hips forward .

“Please, Seth...” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Give me more.”

He stopped sucking on her neck and brought his mouth to her ear. “You mean right here?” He dragged his knuckles along her hot center, already pooling with desire. 

Whimpering, she nodded. 

He got out of bed, removing his work shirt. Underneath, he wore a white tank, revealing his tattoo and muscular arms. Since there wasn't enough room on the bed, he pulled her legs forward until her lower body hung off the side of the mattress and the back of her head faced the wall now. She had to remind herself to breathe as Seth knelt on the floor in front of her. Slowly, he unbuttoned her shorts and lowered her zipper. His warm hands slid her shorts down her legs along with her lavender underwear. Now, she was naked from the waist down, ready for Seth to do whatever he wanted to do to her. 

“You shaved,” he said in a low voice.

She lifted herself up on her elbows. “Is that okay?” She only did that after Audrey told her that's what guys liked.

“Princess,” his big hands pushing her legs apart, “it's perfect.” 

She watched him caress the inside of her thighs, his face filled with need and longing—the same emotions that were flowing through her. He ran a finger along the outside of her pussy before tracing her dripping slit. She moaned at his touch.

“I make you this wet, princess?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, her heart hammering beneath her chest.

“Been thinking of touching you like this everyday since last week.” He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned again, this time louder. “Jerking off in the shower, remembering how wet and tight your pussy felt.”

His dirty talk sent a shiver down her spine. No one had never spoken to her like that before. 

“Nothing like the real thing.” He added a second finger and she fell back on the mattress. He drove his fingers in and out of her so quickly, she had to grab a pillow to muffle her cries. He only withdrew them to thrust his tongue into her pussy. 

“Seth!” she cried into her pillow. Her entire body trembled as he licked and sucked on her clit like he had done on her neck. She was right; the scruff still felt wonderful. He switched back to his fingers and she moaned into the pillow. 

“You still taste like cotton candy, princess.” He grabbed her right wrist and lowered her hand to her clit. As he ran his tongue over her pussy, she started to touch herself like she used to do alone in her bed and in the shower. But now she had an audience.

“That's it,” Seth said, rising to his feet. “Keep playing with yourself.”

Spreading her legs further apart, she rubbed her clit and let go of the pillow so Seth could see her face. It turned her on even more watching him watching her.

And his eyes were definitely glued to her. “Think about my cock,” he said. “Think about how good it felt inside you, how full you felt...”

_“Nothing like the real thing.”_

“I want it,” she whined, rubbing slow circles over her swollen clit. With her other hand, she pointed to Audrey's desk. “Top drawer.”

Seth opened it and pulled out the box of condoms. 

“My roommate's,” Kate explained.

Smiling, he took out a foil package and put the box back. “Tell her thanks.”

_Except she doesn't know about you._

But Audrey quickly slipped out of her head as Seth moved back to her. He unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down to his boots along with his black boxers. She bit down on her lip at the sight of his erection.

Now Seth was watching her watching him, his large figure looming over her as she lay in the bunk bed, playing with herself. “You still want it?”

She nodded her head enthusiastically. 

After he rolled the condom on, he climbed on top of her, his boots still on the ground and her legs still hanging off the side of the bed. He pressed his heavy body on top of hers and captured her mouth, melding their tongues together. As he did that, he lined his cock up with her pulsating center and slowly started to enter her. She gasped against his mouth. God, he was so big. 

He stopped moving when she gasped, but she kissed him again, hugging him to her. “It's okay. The real thing feels good.”

Seth chuckled. “Baby, this is so real.” He continued to push inside her, and they both moaned as her slick walls clenched around his thick member. “That's it, baby, I know you can take it. Love how my cock feels sliding into your smooth pussy. You like that? My big cock inside you? That still feel good?”

His intoxicating words made her feel drunk. “Yes, Seth, it's so good.” 

Once he was deep inside her, he paused and looked down at her with a serene, almost loving, expression. As she became lost in his hazel eyes, it occurred to her she didn't know his favorite color, if he had any allergies, if he was left or right-handed. How could she give herself this way to someone who otherwise would be considered a complete stranger? Someone she met just two weeks ago by chance, and by chance, captured her body and possibly even her heart. 

“Hey,” he said softly, brushing his fingers over her cheek. “You still with me?”

And like that first time, she told him, “I'm still with you.”

He kissed her and started to move on top of her, thrusting slowly in and out of her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to his body, this time, burying her face into his neck to muffle her cries. He sped up his pace, practically pounding her into her pink sheets as Trixie watched from the pillows. The frame of the bunk bed wobbled and the mattress squeaked with each thrust. She closed her eyes, digging her nails into Seth's shoulders.

“I'm coming, Seth,” she gasped. “I'm coming...”

He dropped his hand to rub her clit. At the same time, he kissed her hard, tugging on her bottom lip. His cock. His hand. His mouth. All three made her come so hard she thought she saw stars behind her eyelids.

“Seth!” She opened her wide eyes. 

He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and pinned her hands over her head. He didn't stop thrusting, erratically driving in and out of her. She let out a breathless “Oh” each time his cock hit her g-spot. Sobbing, she quickly came a second time. Seth kept his face pressed against hers as he groaned and came inside her with a shudder.

_That was unbelievable._

Kate was still floating as Seth released her hands and lowered his body to hers, resting his arms on both sides of her head. 

“Sorry,” she said, wiping her tears and her wet cheeks.

He smiled. “Don't be. They're happy tears, right?” He placed soft kisses on her forehead, eyelids, nose, then finally her mouth. 

Happy didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let the moment linger. She felt like she was bathed in a warm light. She didn't open her eyes again until she felt Seth get up from on top of her. He stood, removing the condom and tying it up.

“Where should I toss this?” he asked.

She sat up, her body still buzzing. “That one.” She pointed to her wastebasket under her desk, reminding herself to take it out before Audrey returned. 

As she dressed and fixed her ponytail, Kate suddenly felt self-conscious. Did they really just do all those things? And say all of those things? But Seth acted like it was business as usual as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans. He moved to her desk and picked up something. 

Her Bible.

“Yours or your roommate's?” he asked.

“That's mine.” She took the book from him and set it back on the table. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I grew up Catholic.” He did the sign of the cross, making her giggle. “But I'm pretty much a bad one now.”

Her laughter faded. “I'm not. I mean, I'm not Catholic, but my faith is very important to me.”

“What are you saying? That you regret sleeping with me?”

She sighed. “No.”

“But—”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What's your favorite color?”

He dropped his hands to her waist. “Blue. Why?”

“I just think we should keep getting to know each other. I mean outside of the sex stuff.”

He gave her a slow grin, probably thinking how cute she was right now. If he tapped her nose—

“Fair enough. What's yours?” he asked.

“Green,” she said.

“Got it.” He kissed the top of her head. “You have anymore questions for me?”

“Yeah.” She stood on her tip-toes, wanting a real kiss from him. “How does Saturday work for movie night?”

Seth smiled against her mouth. “I'll let Max know.”

#

Later that night when Kate came back to the room from taking a shower, Audrey was sitting on the couch watching another episode of _The Office_. It was the one where Michael hit Meredith with his car. 

“This is a good one,” Kate said, running a brush through her wet hair.

“I agree.” Audrey gave her a mischievous smile and patted the space next to her on the couch. “Have a seat, Kate.”

_This is weird._

“Okay.” She put her brush down on her desk and sat beside her roommate.

Audrey hit the pause button on the remote and turned to her. There was a twinkle in her blue eyes. “How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

Audrey reached for something on the floor next to the couch and held up the ripped condom wrapper. Now Kate felt she had been hit by a car.

“Where did you find that?” she asked.

“By the bed,” Audrey said. “I can't believe you brought your guy over here. I always knew the good girls were the freakiest ones.” 

“Audrey, please don't tell anyone.”

Her roommate held up her open hands. “Don't worry, I won't. I just want to know how you sneaked a boy into our room without anyone noticing. I'm impressed.”

Kate's mouth went dry. “Because he's not a student.”

Audrey was quiet for a moment before it finally dawned on her face. “Oh, my god. Are you fucking a professor?”

Kate lowered her gaze. “No.”

“Then, who is it?”

She didn't answer; instead she was silently wishing she could go back in time after Seth left and check the room more thoroughly. 

“Kate, if you're bringing strange men back to our room, I have a right to know...” 

“Okay, okay...um, remember that maintenance guy with the cute butt who came to change our light?”

Audrey jumped to her feet. “Holy shit! You're fucking the janitor?”

With a groan, Kate buried her head into the couch cushion. “Audrey...”

She sat back down. “Wait, isn't he, like, thirty?”

“Twenty-nine,” Kate mumbled, as though it made any difference.

“Okay, now I'm really impressed.”

Kate lifted her head. Had she heard that correctly?

“So, you don’t think it's weird?” she asked.

“Kate, I saw him with my own two eyes,” Audrey said. “If that's the guy you're sleeping with, then more power to you because he is gorgeous.” She held up her hand for a high-five.

Grinning, Kate high-fived her roommate.

“And another thing, Kate...”

“What?”

“You need to do a better job of covering up your hickey too.” 

Horrified, Kate's hand flew up to the love bite Seth had left on her neck. 

But Audrey laughed and moved to her closet. “Chill, Kate. We've all been there.” 

_Not me._

Audrey returned to the couch with her makeup bag. “Here. Let me help you.” She dabbed some liquid foundation on a makeup sponge and applied it to Kate's neck. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Kate asked.

She shrugged. “That's what roommates are for. We look out for each other.” She kept dabbing the sponge to her neck. “Just be careful with that guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Older guys tend to just want one thing.”

Kate frowned. “Isn't that with all guys?

Audrey gave her a tight smile. “Yeah, you're right. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all.” She lowered her hand. “Ta-da. No more hickey.” She handed her a compact mirror and turned the sound back on the TV.

Kate studied her reflection, staring at her neck. Seth's purple love bite was no longer there, covered in makeup, thanks to Audrey. But as she touched the spot, she could feel still Seth's hot mouth sucking on her skin. No amount of makeup could erase that memory.

#

By the weekend, Kate's conversation with Audrey was in the back of her mind. The way, way back. So far, this was the perfect Saturday night. She was curled up on Seth's couch with a blanket over her lap, Seth on her right side with his arm around her shoulders, and Max on her left. She was running her fingers through Max's fur as she watched Sandra Bullock and Harry Connick, Jr. walk away with their new family, happy and in love. 

As the credits rolled, she let out a content sigh. “I don't care what anyone else says. _Hope Floats_ has the best movie happy ending.”

“Yeah, it's okay,” Seth said, stretching his arms over his head. 

She smacked his chest. “Name me a better happy ending.”

“Easy. _Terminator 2_. Arnold sacrifices himself to save mankind.”

Kate groaned. “Oh, please...”

“I have that movie too if you want to watch that next.” He slipped his hand under the blanket. “I mean, unless you have other ideas.”

She grabbed his hand. “Seth...”

“Hmm...” He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. 

“I think someone's jealous.”

Seth lifted his head and they both looked at Max, who was sitting up and glaring at him. 

“Sorry, boy,” Seth said. “It's my turn now.”

Kate yelped as he scooped her up from the couch and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman. “Put me down, Seth!”

He carried her down the hall to his bedroom, turning on the light and kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped her down on his bed and she landed on the mattress with a bounce.

“What was that for?” she asked with a scowl.

“Had to show Max who was boss,” he said, crawling over her body. “Had to show you who was boss.”

She raised her brows. “Is that so?”

He lowered his mouth to hers, gently nipping on her lips. “That was the longest movie ever. You know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself?”

“Aw, poor baby.” She smiled, poking a finger into one of his dimples. “Never heard of self-control?”

“Kate, when it comes to you, I have none.” He lowered his mouth again, this time giving her a hungry kiss. When he pulled away, he brushed his fingers through her hair. “Spend the night.”

He didn't know that she had already told Audrey to not expect her back until tomorrow.

“Okay.” She turned her head to kiss his fingers in her hair. When she did, Seth slowly slipped his index and middle finger in between her awaiting lips. Her tongue swirled around his blunt fingers. As she did that, he lifted her green top with his other hand. Underneath, she wore an her emerald, silk bra with a tiny black bow in the middle.

“You weren't joking about green being your favorite color,” Seth said, palming her left breast. “Does your underwear match?”

Still sucking on his fingers, she nodded.

“Can't wait to see them.” One hand squeezed her breasts, while the other one pushed his fingers in and out of her mouth, her tongue sliding out to taste them each time. “I want you to do that to my cock tonight. Can you do that for me, princess? Can I be the first to come in that pretty mouth?” He pulled his wet fingers out so she could answer him.

Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Never in her life had she felt so reckless...and free. Lying underneath Seth right now, she would do anything he asked. Maybe he was right; maybe he was the boss, the one to show her things, to teach her things. 

“Yes, Seth,” she said softly.

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. “Yes, what?”

She looked him boldly in the eye. “You can be the first to come in my mouth.”

With a grin, he kissed her and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He helped her slip her shirt over head and she pushed the bra straps down her arms, tossing the garment off the bed. Seth didn't waste anytime moving his mouth to her breasts, sucking on her nipples. 

“Seth,” she sighed.

At the sound of his name, he moved his mouth up to hers to kiss her again. She pulled his T-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his taut muscles. 

“What about _your_ self-control, princess?” Seth asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” she said, pulling him down for another kiss.

Their tongues dancing, his chest pressed down against her sensitive breasts. She loved how big and strong he felt on top of her like he was her own security blanket. For the next few moments, they just kissed each other with his muscles rubbing against her tits. 

Then, Seth suddenly flipped her over on to her stomach. His mouth returned to her skin, planting kisses down her spine. She moaned into the sheets. When he made it to her lower back, he reached around and unbuttoned and unzipped her jean shorts. She lifted her hips so he could lower the piece of clothing down her legs. He left on her silky emerald panties, the front already soaked. He kissed her bottom through the material, then gently started kneading her cheeks. 

“You have the most perfect ass, you know that?” Seth said.

“It's the freshman fifteen,” she said. “All that extra weight went right to my butt.”

“What are you talking about?” He draped himself over her back, his mouth hot on her cheek. “You're beautiful.” He grabbed her chin and lifted her head up so he could kiss her. Then, he pushed her hair from her neck, his mouth finding the hickey he had left on her, sucking again on the spot as he slipped his fingers in between her legs. He nudged the silk aside and thrust a finger into her wet slit. 

“Oh, Seth!” She clutched the sheets. It was all she could do with Seth's heavier body still pressed down on top of her smaller one. He added a second finger and she arched against him, his erection pushing through his sweatpants and into her ass. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, even though his was thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a feverish pace.

“No, Seth, please, don't...” She mewled. “Please, don't...”

“You're gonna come on my fingers, beautiful? Cover them with your juices?”

She nodded. 

He pressed a soft kiss on the side of her head. “That's my girl.”

_My girl._

She was Seth's girl.

A few more strokes and Kate cried out, gushing around Seth's fingers just as he had instructed. He pulled his fingers out and gently rolled her over to her back. She was breathing hard, limp and sweaty from her orgasm. He offered her his drenched fingers and like before, she opened her mouth and sucked on them, this time, licking her salty sweetness from his digits. When she was done, Seth asked, “Are you ready to do that to my cock?”

She was Seth's girl now, and she wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

“I'm ready,” she said. “Tell me what to do.”

He got to his feet. “Turn around so that your head is hanging off the edge of the bed and your legs are pointed toward the pillows.” 

When she sat up, she felt light-headed, like she was high and giddy with anticipation. She hooked her fingers along the top of her underwear. “Do you want me to take these off?” she asked Seth.

“No, leave them on,” he said with a boyish smile. “They look sexy on you.”

More than her naked? Okay.

But she didn't question him as she positioned herself on the bed as he had directed her. She fanned out her long hair and scooted herself up slightly until her head hung off the mattress. She saw Seth step out of his sweatpants and boxers. She gulped as his cock sprang forward, long and hard. If he already felt big in between her legs, how was he going to feel in her mouth?

Seth approached her, and even though she was looking up at him from an upside-down angle, the sight of his naked form still took her breath away. He gripped his cock with his left hand and started to stroke himself as he stood over her. They locked eyes and just watching Seth touch himself sent the most intensifying jolts through her body.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Give me your hand,” he said in a gravely voice. 

She held up her right hand and he quickly grabbed it, putting it on his cock. He felt warm and heavy in between her fingers. He covered her small hand with his larger one, and slowly, they began to stroke his cock together. His jaw clenched and he dropped his hand. She didn't let go, sliding her hand up and down his velvety member. Her fingers brushed against his balls.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Do that again.”

She started playing with his balls and he groaned above her. The sound made her pussy throb. She went back to stroking his cock and her curiosity got the best of her. She flicked out her tongue to lick his tip. 

He groaned again. “Jesus, Kate.”

Watching his face contort, she licked his entire length and a spasm went through his body. She loved seeing him come undone just by her tongue. His taste reminded her of being lost in the woods during a thunderstorm. 

Seth stepped away and sank to his knees. He turned her head, so he could kiss her. “Did you like that?” His hand on her cheek.

Playing with his balls? Touching and licking his cock?

She nodded. “Did you?”

“I did, princess, a lot,” he said, standing again. “But I bet your mouth is going to feel even more amazing.” He took a hold of his cock again. “I'll go slow. When I'm inside, swirl your tongue around my cock like you were doing with my fingers. If I go too deep, just tap my leg and I'll stop.”

“Okay,” she said, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Open your mouth,” Seth said.

The demand made the throbbing inside her grow stronger. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and closed her eyes. Soon, she felt his tip slide in between her lips. She hummed as he stuffed her mouth with more of his cock.

“You all right?” he asked.

She nodded, and he kept going. She opened her eyes to find his balls right over her nose and his cock slowly vanishing into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Seth groaned, sliding halfway out and back again. “How does my cock taste, Kate?”

She swirled her tongue around his large member in response. He was all man: raw, wild, and untamed. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Seth pulled out, his cock now coated with her spit and pre-cum. Automatically, Kate reached up to stroke it. 

“That's it, baby,” he said. “You're learning so fast.”

He shoved his cock back in her mouth, harder this time. She moaned as he pushed himself deeper into her causing her eyes to water. 

“Breathe through your nose, baby,” Seth said, rocking his hips back and forth, his big cock fucking her mouth. “You're doing so good. You look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth.” He pulled out again, stroking himself. “Stick out your tongue.”

When she did, he squeezed his cock so the pre-cum could fall inside her open mouth and tongue, giving her a quick taste. How did they go from watching _Hope Floats_ to making their own porno movie?

When he slipped his cock back into her mouth, she raised her knees up and pushed her right hand in the front of her drenched panties. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her clit while her other hand massaged her breast. 

“Good girl,” Seth said. “Make yourself come while I come in your mouth.”

_Good girl._

Kate felt anything but that as she moaned around Seth's cock and pushed her fingers inside her pussy. She pumped them in and out of herself, coating her fingers with her juices, then returned to rubbing her clit. She wanted to come so badly.

Seth had the same notion in his mind too as he started to fuck her mouth harder, pushing his cock all the way in until his tip hit the back of her throat. She almost tapped his leg, but then he started to tremble above her.

“Oh, fuck, Kate,” 

She opened her eyes just as he came inside her mouth in hot, long spurts. She moaned, swallowing as much of his salty cum as possible. When he pulled out of her mouth, his cock was still leaking, some of the white cum spilling on her chin, so he slid back into her mouth. She grasped the base of his cock with her free hand and sucked him off until he was finished.

Gasping over her, Seth muttered “That was amazing. _You_ are amazing.”

She could only imagine what she looked like right now with his cum splattered on her face and her hand inside her panties. Even though he had found his release, she continued rubbing her clit. She was so close.

“Seth, please...” she whimpered, twisting her body toward him. 

“You wanna come again, princess?”

“Yes,” she said, looking up at him. “On your mouth.”

He chuckled. “I see, you want me to return the favor now. No problem.” He moved to the other end of the bed to where her knees were lifted. He grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, her juices dripping down her thighs. “Look at how wet you are.” He bent down in between her parted legs, hooking her knees under his elbows, and without any warning, he plunged his tongue into her aching pussy. 

“Oh, my god, yes!” Kate squirmed, grabbing fistfuls of sheets. 

He licked his way inside her, sucking on her clit. His mouth felt so marvelous that it didn't take long for to her come. She squeezed her eyes closed as an explosion erupted inside her.

“Seth!” she sobbed. 

They had both made each other come with just their mouths, and it was the dirtiest thing she had ever experienced. Breathlessly, she opened her eyes to watch Seth lift his head, his mouth and chin covered with her juices. 

“Favor returned,” he said.

Giggling, she nodded in agreement. 

He slid his way back up her body, kissing her hard enough that they could taste each other inside each other's mouths. He rocked his hips against her, the tip of his naked cock rubbing against her pussy. The friction felt wonderful, and she wondered what it would be like to have him inside her without a condom. The thought made her moan loudly.

Seth pulled away, searching her face. “What do you need, princess?” he asked.

“I—” She dropped her gaze to where his cock was touching her. “I need you.”

He rose to his knees and lifted her open legs up into the air. Her pussy still glistened from his mouth and her juices. “Like this?” He rubbed his bare tip against her pussy lips. 

“Yeah,” she sighed.

He held her legs up as he moved his hips back and forth, his tip sliding up and down her pink pussy. His cock started to get hard again as he glided it over her slit. Up. Down. Up. Down. She let out a breathless moan each time his tip touched her. But she still wanted him inside her. 

“Put it in,” she told Seth.

He stopped moving, but his cock was still pressed on her pussy. 

“Please, Seth,” she pleaded. “Please...”

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, nodding.

_More than anything._

With her legs still elevated, he started to penetrate her. She cried out as he stretched her. She didn't know how it was possible, but his naked cock felt even bigger inside her. Seth tensed and pulled out when he saw her wince, but she grabbed his hand from her leg, interlacing their fingers.

“Please, don't stop,” she said, squeezing his hand.

At her request, he entered her again, slowly pushing his cock into her wet folds, stretching her all over again. 

“Ah...Seth...oh, my god...” She looked down at his cock nestled deep inside her pussy. 

“Shit,” he exhaled. “You feel so tight and warm.” He licked his fingers and lowered his hand to rub her clit.

“Yes!” She threw her head back. 

He started to thrust and her cries filled the room. She had loved coming on his fingers and mouth earlier, but they didn't compare to his cock. He was hitting her at the perfect spot, sending waves of pleasure through her writhing body. 

Slipping out of her, he rolled her over to her right side, keeping her left leg raised. He moved behind her, his chest pressed to her back, and he guided his cock into her again. She gasped and looked down at where they were connected, watching Seth drive his cock into her pussy over and over and over. Twisting her head around, she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, mewling into his mouth. He lowered her leg, keeping it bent by draping it over his upper thigh. With his hand now free, he squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She let out a loud moan. Her entire body was overstimulated. Seth seemed to read that, dropping a hand to rub slow circles on her clit. His movements slowed down too; his cock now pumping in and out at a leisurely pace. 

Kate closed her eyes as the first wave of her orgasm rolled through her. “Oh! Oh, my god...Seth...Oh!” She climaxed, her orgasm sending aftershocks throughout her entire system. “Oh, yes!” Her eyes flew open, and her entire body arched, her tits jutting out.

After she came, Seth slipped out of her, rubbing his tip back and forth on her slit again, spreading her juices around her pussy. She let out a long, satisfied sigh as he climbed on top of her, blanketing her tiny body with his muscular one. 

“You didn't come,” she said, looking up at him. 

“That was all about you.” He tapped her nose.“See? I do have some self-control.” He cupped her face in between his big hands and gave her a soft kiss. It was the best kiss of the night.

#

Kate was used to waking up on Sunday mornings to the sound of her father's voice, his mother's bubbly laughter, and smell of bacon and coffee. Now she woke up in a room that smelled like sex and sin and with Seth's cock pressed against her ass. She had been awake up for almost twenty minutes now, replaying last night's activities in her mind. Kate Fuller from Bethel would be ashamed of things she did. So, it was a good thing Kate Fuller from Bethel was long gone then.

She turned around to face Seth. He was still sleeping, or so she thought. A slow smile spread on his handsome face. She smiled back, placing her hand on his prickly cheek.

“Good morning,” she said.

He opened his eyes. For the first time, she could see the gold flecks in those hazel eyes.

“Hey, beautiful,” he said. 

Her smile grew. She could get used to this.

“How did you sleep?” Seth asked, slipping his arms under the blanket to hold her close.

“Great. I was so wiped out.”

“Well, you did come three times...”

“Hey, I—”

With a laugh, he covered her mouth with his and ran his fingers down her naked back. She sighed. That wasn't fair.

When he pulled away, she watched the morning light dance on his soft face. “Last night wiped me out too,” he said. “I've never been with anyone like you, Kate. The way you just let yourself go. That was amazing.”

She blushed. “You were amazing too, Seth.”

The things he could get her to do and say. She couldn't see herself doing that with anyone else.

He kissed her again, his roaming hands cupping her bottom. She wondered if they were going to add morning sex to their list, but then a scratching sound came from the bedroom door.

“What's that?” she asked.

Seth groaned. “Time for Max to go potty.”

Poor Max. He had been stuck out in the living room the entire night.

Seth got out of bed and put back on his sweatpants and T-shirt. “You hungry?”

“Famished,” she said, sitting up.

“When I get back, I'll make you my world famous omelet,” he said.

He was going to cook for her now? How perfect could he be?

Before he opened the door, he gave her a quick kiss and left with Max.

Alone, Kate threw the blanket off her body and kicked her feet in the air. Grinning, she spread her arms out like a snow angel and stared at the ceiling. God, she was so happy. Seth was wonderful. School and Audrey was awesome. Life was perfect.

She was still walking on air as she slipped on Seth's work shirt and walked down to the kitchen for something to drink. She wondered what Seth would do when he came back and saw her in his shirt again. Would he take her right there against the kitchen counter or maybe on the floor?

She opened the fridge and rummaged around beer bottles and leftover takeout cartons until she found a carton of orange juice. When she closed the fridge door, she gasped.

Standing in the kitchen with her was a tall man dressed in a black suit and tie. His dark brown hair was slicked back from his pale face, and his clear blue eyes studied her from behind a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses. Next to him was a rolling suitcase. He placed a briefcase on the counter, still not saying a word.

“Hi,” she said, one hand holding the OJ, the other closing the front of Seth's shirt so she could cover herself up. “You must be Richie, Seth's brother.”

“Yes, I'm Richie, Seth's brother. And you are?” His voice was missing Seth's warmth and cheer.

“I'm Kate.”

“Kate.” He said her name like he was testing the sound in his mouth. “You know, _Kate_ , the last girl my brother brought home drank all the OJ.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said, putting the carton back into the fridge. When she turned back to Richie, he was still staring at her.

“Are you a student?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Her voice squeaked. 

“What year?”

“I'm a freshman.” 

He let out a dry laugh. “Of course.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I've been telling my brother for years that he only works on campus to pick up college girls,” Richie said. “Guess I'm still right.”

_“Older guys tend to just want one thing.”_

But she wasn't just some college girl Seth had picked up. She was _his_ girl, right?

Just then, the sound of running paws signaled Seth and Max were back from their walk. The bulldog jumped at Richie's feet, excited to see him. Seth, on the other hand—

His eyes widened at the sight of his brother. “You're home.” 

Richie sighed. “Did you forget I was coming back today?”

“I thought it was tomorrow.”

“Guess you too busy doing other things to put it in your planner,” Richie said.

Kate knew that was a dig at her. “I'm going to go get dressed,” she said, walking out of the kitchen as fast she could.

“Nice to meet you, Kate,” Richie called out to her.

She turned back and gave him a quick wave before making it to Seth's room. As she started to close the door, she heard his agitated voice.

“Was that really necessary?” he asked Richie.

“What?”

“You being a dick.”

“I'm home for five minutes and you're already calling me names.”

“Well, welcome home, jackass.”

“Pardon me, Seth,” Richie said. “I'm just getting a little tired of walking into my kitchen and seeing a different girl drinking my orange juice every morning.” 

“Oh, come on, this isn't about orange juice.”

“You think?” Richie's voice softened. “Listen, you can't keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” Seth was still pissed.

“Sleeping around with college girls. Working that lame ass job. Why haven't you called Jack about that security job? It pays twice as much as you're making now.”

“I can't do this right now, Richie.”

“And what about Uncle Eddie's Convertible? When are you going to finish fixing it? I'd sure as hell would like to park my car in the garage some day.”

“Fuck off.”

Kate heard Seth's footsteps making their way to his bedroom. She quickly closed the door and searched for her clothes, but before she could change, Seth was back. He opened and shut the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“So,” she said, sitting on the bed. “That's Richie, huh?”

“Sometimes he forgets he's the little brother.” He rubbed his forehead. “How much of that did you hear?

“Not much.”

He put his hands on his hips. 

“Okay, I heard everything,” she said. “Sorry, I didn't mean to.”

“We weren't exactly keeping our voices down. I'm sorry, Kate.” When he looked at her again, his eyes narrowed. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

She picked at the hem covering her legs. “Yeah, I wanted to surprised you.” It felt silly now. 

He sighed again. “I should take you home now.”

“Sure,” she said. “So, rain check on the omelet then.”

He didn't say anything as he moved to his closet and changed into a clean shirt. 

As she dressed, she noticed Seth's mood had shifted. He was dark and somber now, quiet as she picked up her bag and hoodie. He grabbed his car keys from his desk and opened the door. She followed him out. Richie was nowhere to be found, but she could hear the TV playing in his bedroom. 

Max was laying down in the kitchen floor. “See ya, boy,” Kate said, bending down to pet him. He got up and followed her and Seth to the garage door. When Seth closed the door in front of him, he whined. Kate knew the feeling; she wasn't ready to leave either.

It was a silent ride back to campus, but the tension inside the car was heavy. Kate stared out the window, wondering if she had done something wrong. Maybe she was naive thinking that she was the exception. The way Seth touched her, the things he said, the way he looked in her eyes as he fucked—no—made love to her. 

_“That's my girl.”_

Or was she just one of many girls?

When Seth parked the car outside her dorm, he turned off the engine, and she knew in the pit of her stomach something was coming. Something she didn't want to hear.

“Kate.” He kept his hand gripped tight on the steering wheel and cleared his throat. “I've been thinking. I think we should slow things down, take a break.”

She glared at him. He came up with that in the twenty minutes it took her to drive her back to campus? And how could they take a break when they had barely even started? 

“You don't get to do that,” she said.

He dropped his hands into his lap. “What?”

“Tell me you want to stop seeing me after...after everything,” she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

“I don't expect you to understand,” he said wearily. “You're just a kid.”

His words hit her like a punch in the stomach. The truth was right there; she _was_ naive enough to believe Seth really had feelings for her. Little Kate Fuller from Bethel was still alive and well after all. 

“Then, explain it to me, Seth,” she said. “Tell me what I did wrong.”

“Nothing,” he quickly said. 

But he didn't bother to follow-up with any kind of explanation. 

“Okay, I get it,” she said, reaching for the door handle. “You got what you wanted. You got the stupid freshman into bed, and now it's time to move on to the next one.”

He shook his head. “Kate...”

She opened the door and got out. “I guess I am old enough to understand.” She slammed the door and stormed off without looking back.

A moment later, Seth's engine roared and his car squealed out of the parking lot. It was only then she covered her face and cried.

**

Four long days passed. 

Kate checked her phone anxiously each time it buzzed with a new text, but they were never from Seth.

Her father reminding her of her trip back home next weekend: _I bought your bus ticket. See you soon, sweetheart._

Audrey: _No more staying in eating chocolate ice cream and feeling sorry for yourself. We're going out tonight._

When Kate protested, Audrey only became more determined. The party was at the home of one of Blake's friends. An upperclassman who lived off campus. 

“There will be plenty of guys there to take your mind off what's-his-name,” Audrey said as looked into the mirror and outlined her blue eyes in black. She was wearing a short black dress, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail. 

Kate sat on the couch, still in her boxer shorts and T-shirt. “I'm not in the mood.”

Audrey reached into her bag hanging off her desk chair and pulled out her flask. “This will help.” When Kate didn't take it, she sighed. “You know he's probably out walking around Sixth Street picking up some other girl. He's not worth it, Kate.”

She frowned. Audrey was right and wrong at the same time. Seth was worth it—and maybe he was out tonight drinking at some bar, flirting with another girl, tapping her nose, and kissing her in the moonlight. She changed her mind. Seth _had been_ worth it. Now—

“Fuck it,” Kate said, taking the flask from Audrey. She took a long swig, the vodka burning her throat. She coughed and wiped her mouth.

Audrey cheered. “Watch out, world! Kate Fuller is back!”

She smiled and took another drink, ready for whatever the night brought her. 

Three hours later, she was wearing another one of Audrey's short black dresses, hunched over on someone's couch and rubbing her head. Rap music blared from the stereo system. The house was filled with at least fifty people. The air smelled like weed, and the tables were filled with empty red plastic cups. Four of them belonged to her. Her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls, and the cranberry and vodka she had slammed made her stomach turn like she was riding a roller coaster.

She felt gross and miserable, and it was all Seth Gecko's fault.

And she wanted him to know this was all his fault.

Kate reached into her purse, fumbling for her phone. It took her a few tries before she pulled up his name and started texting him.  
_  
I hate you._

Backspace.  
_  
I miss you._

Backspace.  
_  
Come pick me up._

Send.

God, did she just drunk text Seth at midnight?

When the phone buzzed in her hand, she got her answer.  
_  
Where are you?_ he wrote. 

Her stomach turned again, but this time not from the alcohol. Should she write back?

_You started it, so you better finish it._

She pushed away the cups from the coffee table in front of her and found a copy of _Sports Illustrated._ There was an address on it. She texted it to Seth. But as she soon as she sent it she thought, “He isn't going to come.”

Still, she stumbled out the front door and sat on the porch stoop to wait for him. The cool air felt good on her flushed skin. She tucked her hair behind her ears, taking in a deep breath. She got a lungful of secondhand smoke. A group of girls were standing in a corner on the porch, smoking their cigarettes. Kate recognized one of them from earlier: a brunette in a red velvet dress. Someone who had gone to high school with Audrey.

“Hey—” She searched for the girl's name in her fuzzy mind. “Deb.”

The girl turned her head. “Yeah?”

“Can you tell Audrey I'm leaving with Seth?”

“Who's Seth?” Deb asked, puffing on her cigarette.

Kate couldn't have planned it better. A pair of headlights washed over them as Seth pulled up to the front of the house in his Camaro. He didn't even bother to turn off the engine as he bolted from the car and up the walkway to her. He wore Nikes, a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue hoodie with his zipper open, showing his white T-shirt underneath. It was like he had jumped out of bed when he got her text. Or was that just her wishful thinking?

She could feel the heavy gazes of the other girls on the porch and she turned to find them all staring at Seth running up to her. Deb raised a brow, tilting her head and obviously checking him out.

 _Yup,_ that _is Seth._

When Seth reached Kate, he was a little out of breath. “Are you okay?” 

“You came.” As she rose to her feet, she swayed right into his arms. “I didn't think you would.”

“How much did you have to drink, Kate?” he asked.

“I don't know.” She sighed, realizing she was on the verge of crying. Seth was right there in front of her. “I just wanted to see you, and now here you are.”

Seth's face softened. “Come here.” He gathered her in his arms again and led her to his car. He buckled her into the passenger's side before getting into his seat. 

“How did you get here so fast?” she asked as they drove off.

“I live five blocks away.”

“I didn't know this was your neighborhood.” She yawned and placed her hand over Seth's. He let her hold it.

She must have fallen asleep during that short ride because the next thing she knew she was being carried by Seth into his room. He left the lights off as he gently placed her in his bed. He removed her sandals and tucked her under the blanket. She closed her eyes, listening him move around the room. Everything was comforting: his bed, the smell of his cologne, his presence. 

“Kate?”

She opened her eyes to find him sitting beside her.

“Here's a wastebasket in case you get sick,” he said, setting it down on the floor next to the bed. “And I got you some water.” He pointed to the glass on the nightstand. “Do you need anything else?”  
_  
You. I need you, Seth._

But she kept that to herself. She was drunk, but not that drunk.

Instead, she reached up to his face. Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe she was dreaming. Her fingers touched his warm cheek. Maybe this was the real thing.

“Why did you do this to me?” she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Silently, Seth grasped her hand on his face. 

But as she drifted off to sleep, she felt his lips brush against her knuckles, and his voice faint, but still clear enough to understand: “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

**  
_  
Where am I?_

That was the first thought in Kate's mind when she woke up with a pounding headache and a sour taste in her mouth, but it didn't take long for her to remember.

She was in Seth's room.  
_  
Oh, god._

The drunk text. Seth helping her into his car and into his bed. She turned over and found the space next to her empty. Where did he sleep last night? 

She sat up and found the glass of water, which she gulped down in one go. Then, she noticed the wastebasket next to the bed. Ew. So, that's why her mouth tasted nasty. God, she needed a mint. She saw her purse on Seth's desk. Stumbling out of bed, she went to grab it, pulling out her Altoids along with her phone. She had three missed calls from Audrey. There was a string of text messages from her too.  
_  
Are you okay?_

_Deb told me you left with Seth. You're only asking for trouble._

_I'm just saying this as a friend._

_Call me ASAP!_

She popped two Altoids in her mouth and called Audrey back.

“Hi,” she said when her roommate answered.

“Oh, god, Kate, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm just—” She looked around Seth's room helplessly. “I'm sorry for taking off like that last night.”

“Are you still with Seth?” Audrey asked. “Do you need me and Blake to come get you?”

“No, no, it's okay. I'm sure he'll give me a ride back to campus.”

At least she hoped so.

“I'm skipping my classes today,” Kate said. “I feel horrible.”

“Take some Advil when you get back. I'll leave them on my desk.” She paused. “You didn't do anything with Seth last night, did you?”

Considering she had woken up to a empty bed, the answer would be no.

“I think I just passed out in his bed, but thanks for looking out for me.”

“That's what roommates are for.”

Kate thanked her again and hung up. It was a little after seven. Maybe Seth was still getting ready for work. She tip-toed down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Well, good morning.” Richie was standing at the counter, buttering up some toast. He wore a suit and tie like he was getting ready to go into the office. 

“Hi.” She wrapped her arms around herself. Richie's first impression of her was the half-naked girl stealing his juice. Now she was the hungover girl in a short dress with no shoes. “Um, where's Seth?”

“He took Fido out for a walk.”

“You mean Max?”

Richie scoffed. “I refuse to call that dog Mad Max.” 

“So, you call him Fido?”

“I can see why he likes you,” Richie said with a smirk.

Was he talking about Seth or Max?

Before she could ask, the door to the garage opened and Max came strolling in with Seth. Dressed in his work outfit, he glanced at Kate and Richie before removing the leash around Max's collar. Immediately, Max came running up to Kate. She smiled, dropping down to pet him. “Hi, there.” He licked her palm at her touch. 

When she stood back up, she looked over at Seth. “Sorry about last night. I didn't kick you out of your bed, did I?”

“I slept on the couch,” he said. “How are you feeling?” 

“I'm okay, thanks,” she said.

A foggy memory of Seth rubbing her back as she puked into the wastebasket filled her mind. Oh, god. Could things get anymore embarrassing? 

“If you're hungry, I made you an omelet,” Seth said, pointing to a covered plate next to the stove.

Kate's chest tightened at the gesture. She thought about when he had first made her that promise to cook his world famous omelet for her. Would things have turned out differently if they had spent that morning together? She would never know. Instead, she had a Seth who was cool and distant with her now. 

He fished his keys out from his pocket. “I gotta get going, so Richie's going to give you a ride on his way to work.”

“Wait, aren't you going to campus?” Kate asked.

“I'm not going by your place. I have a meeting with my supervisor on the other side of campus,” he said. 

When he didn't meet her eye, she questioned if he was telling her the truth or just avoiding being along with her. 

“Okay, see you later,” Seth said. “And Richie, make sure you clean up those bread crumbs.”

Richie grumbled under his breath, but swept the crumbs from the counter and into his hand. He brushed his hands and crumbs over the sink. 

“Bye,” Seth said, although Kate wasn't sure if that was meant for her or his brother. Either way, that was the last thing he said as he hurried out the garage door.

“Bye,” she said, but the door had already shut.

Kate stood there, feeling dumbfounded. Did she really think Seth would realize how much he missed her and that they would miraculously get back together? It looked like Seth wasn't in any hurry to return from their “break.”

“Here.” Richie took the orange juice out of the fridge and poured her a glass. “Consider it a peace offering.”

“Thanks.” She took a sip and sighed. “He must really hate me.”

“Who? Seth? You got it all wrong.” 

“Then, why is he acting like I'm the worst person on the planet?”

“My brother's not good at communicating his emotions. That's why his wife left him.”

Kate almost fell over. “He was married?” She didn't really know him at all. 

“It didn't last long,” Richie said. “Seth took it pretty hard though, and then our Uncle Eddie died. He really thought this move to Austin would give us a clean slate, but I think he got more lost. I've been pushing him to apply himself to more things. He needs some direction in his life, something steady, something real, you know?”

There was that word again: real.

“We should get going,” Richie said, checking his watch. “You wanna take that omelet to go?”

“Sure. Let me go get my stuff.” 

She went back to Seth's room, made his bed, and switched the trash bag in his wastebasket to a clean one. Once she put on her sandals and gathered her belongings, she stood in the middle of the room and looked around one last time before her gaze rested on his bed. The place where she had opened herself up to him, trusting him with her body and heart. It was too bad he couldn't do the same for her. 

After Richie dropped her off at her dorm, she decided to text Seth.  
_  
I'm sorry again about last night, but thanks for coming to get me. I've been thinking about it too and you were right. Let's take a break._

She paused right there. A break meant that would eventually see each other again. She deleted the last sentence and replaced it with _Take care, Seth._

She put the phone down, thinking he would either read the message later or ignore it all together, but a minute later, her phone buzzed.  
_  
Take care, Kate._

**

Being back in Bethel was weird. 

Her father had picked her up from the bus station. She admitted it felt nice to see his smile and be held by him. 

“Your mother and Scott are gonna be so happy to see you,” he said.

He was right. As soon as she walked into the house, her mother embraced her in tears. Scott didn't break into hysterics like their mother, but he smiled and punched her in the shoulder. “Good to see you, sis.”

Being back in her old bedroom was even weirder. 

There was her bed filled with more stuffed animals. Her dresser covered with photo frames of her friends from youth group. Her wall filled with inspirational Bible passages. Everything in this room belonged to a different girl. 

She didn't realize how different she was now until she attended Scott's revival concert later that night. She sang, clapped, and danced with each band that played, proud of her brother's accomplishments, but as she looked around the room, her thoughts kept wandering. Did Audrey and Blake go out to a party tonight? Or maybe down to Sixth Street? Was Seth suffering without her? Or was he already in bed with another girl? It was like she was living a secret life in college, one where she partied and slept with older men.

After the concert, everyone moved to the church basement for dinner. Fried chicken. Baked potatoes. Corn on the cob. Apple and cherry pies. All homemade, of course. 

The adults who had known her since she was a baby were eager to catch up with her. 

“Have you found a church there?” Not yet.

“Are you getting along with your roommate?” She's the best.

“How are classes?” There's more homework in college.

“Do you miss your family?” Of course.

With her friends from youth group, they wanted to know about other stuff. 

“What are the boys like?” They're not that much different than high school boys. 

“How's the food?” Not as good as this apple pie.

“What's like it sharing a bathroom with other people?” Try sharing a bathroom with Scott first.

“Have you found a church there?” Not yet.

By the time she finished making the rounds, she had to leave the room, exhausted from all the questions. She wandered into kitchen to find her mother putting away the leftovers. Always the dutiful pastor's wife. 

Her mother greeted her with a warm smile. “Hey, are you looking for something?”

“I just wanted some quiet,” she said. “Can I help?”

“Sure.” Her mother handed her a roll of Saran Wrap. “I still can't believe you and your father had that all planned.”

“That was the whole point, Mama. It was a surprise.”

“Well, it was the best surprise.” Her mother cupped her face and lowered her hands to the gold cross necklace hanging around Kate's neck. The necklace she had taken off while in college, but put back on during the trip back to Bethel. “You look so grown up now,” her mother said.

Tears prickled her eyes. She _had_ grown up. She was on her own for the first time. She got drunk for the first time. She had sex for the first time. She got her heart broken for the first time. 

Kate wished she could just tell her mother about Seth, but she knew if she did, there was no way her parents were going to let her get back on that bus.

Her mother frowned. “What's wrong?” She always managed to have a sixth sense to this sort of thing.

Kate nodded, trying not to cry. “I just really miss being back home.”

“Oh, honey.” Her mother gave her a strong hug.

Kate returned the embrace, closing her eyes, and breathing in her mother's flowery perfume.

When her mother started to pull away, Kate only held on to her tighter. 

“Not yet, Mama,” she said. “Not yet.”

**

After that first trip home, Kate went back to Bethel at least once a month to visit. With each trip, she realize that both the Kate who crammed for exams and went dancing at bars and the Kate that sat in the front row at church and said grace before every meal could co-exist peacefully. She even started wearing her cross necklace everyday and she found a church near campus. But that didn't stop her from letting loose with Audrey every once and awhile when her roommate wanted to go out. 

Before Kate knew it, it was December, and winter break was just around the corner. 

“You are a survivor, Kate Fuller!” Audrey grabbed her hand, lifting both their arms into the air. “We are survivors! Take that, finals!”

Kate laughed as they walked through the quad back to their dorm. It was true. They had survived their first semester of college. Finals week—otherwise known as hell week—was over. 

“We are gonna party hard tonight,” Audrey said, looping their arms together. “I know! You can borrow my green tube top, and I'll wear my pink one. We'll go dancing on Sixth Street and then—” Her steps came to a halt and she looked like she was looking at a ghost.

“What?” Kate said, following her gaze.

Audrey was looking at a ghost. Seth was standing outside their residence hall. He had on a work uniform, but his shirt didn't have the UT Austin mascot. It was a navy blue shirt with his name stitched in white thread over his heart and a new patch on his right: EL REY SECURITY. On than that, he still looked the same. Same handsome, scruffy face. Same gorgeous hazel eyes. Same broad shoulders with the tattoo peeking out from his collar.  
_  
Damn it. Why did he still have to look so good?_

“Hey, Kate,” he said. 

That's all he had to say after three months?

“Hi,” she said, fidgeting with the backpack strap hanging from her left shoulder.

Audrey was still at Kate's side, giving Seth the most awesome death stare. 

He gave her a tight smile, then turned back to Kate. “Can we talk?”

He could have just called her or sent her a text, but no, he actually came to campus and waited outside her dorm. It had to be important. 

“Sure,” she said, then looked at Audrey. “I'll see you later.”

“You gonna be okay?” Audrey asked.

“I'll be fine. We just survived finals, right?”

This was just another test.

After Audrey walked into their residence hall without her, Kate turned to Seth. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his back pockets. Was he actually nervous?

“So, you guys are done with finals?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I did okay. Chemistry and math so-so. Pretty much aced American Lit. What are you doing here, Seth?”

“Oh, um, I wanted to show you something.” He gestured for her to follow him.

She still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she walked away with him. She scanned his new work outfit again.

“When did you start working there?” she asked.

“About two months ago,” he said. “Finally called Richie's friend about that security job.”

“Do you like it?”

Seth shrugged. “It's more money, and at least, I'm not changing broken lights anymore.” He glanced at her as though he was looking for a reaction to their first meeting. Maybe he expected a smile or a laugh, but she gave him neither.

They continued their walk in silence. It wasn't too late for her to turn back around and walk away from Seth, but when they made it to the parking lot behind the dorm, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of a familiar red Convertible. It wasn't siting in pieces in Seth's garage anymore. 

“This is why I came to see you,” he said. “I finished fixing it up this week, and you were the first person I wanted to show.” 

She crossed her arms. “Why, Seth? Why me?”

He narrowed his eyes, gesturing wildly at the Convertible. “I—I just wanted to show you the car. What's so wrong with that?”

“You really are bad at communicating your feelings,” she said with a shake of her head.

“What's that supposed to mean?

She dropped her arms, anger rising in her. “It means you're a coward, Seth. It means you came all this way to show me a stupid car when you can't even admit—”

Seth didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She could feel her anger fade as she dropped her bag and her eyes fluttered closed. His mouth opened, and she tasted his wet tongue mingling with hers. The stubble scratching her soft skin in that delightful way. His kisses were still the best. When they pulled away, Kate slowly opened her eyes, staring into Seth's soft face.

“You can't even admit you missed me,” she said with a sigh. 

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek. “I missed you.”

She couldn't help but lean into his touch. He dragged his thumb over her lips and she easily let out a soft moan. “I missed you too.”

As Seth pulled her in for another kiss, she didn't care who saw them. He didn't work for the school anymore, and besides, school was over. 

“Take me for a ride?” she said when they came up for air.

Quickly, Seth opened the passenger's side for her door. She threw her bag in the backseat and climbed in, smiling over at him as he got in behind the steering wheel, turning on the engine.

It wasn't the only thing in the car turned on.

She settled into her seat as Seth's hand returned to her, clasping her thigh under his large palm. She placed her hand over it and kept it there. Even through her jeans, she could still feel his warmth radiating through from him to her. 

**

Seth drove them to Lake Austin. He found a secluded spot facing the lake down a dirt road, surrounded by trees and green brush. For an hour, they just talked. Seth told her about his ex-wife, how the divorce and Uncle Eddie's death had really messed him up, and she told him about how her father was a pastor and the pressures of being a pastor's kid.

“That explains the necklace,” Seth said, looking at the cross hanging from her neck.

She touched the chain. “It's to remind me of home.”

Seth showed her the watch on his left wrist. “I wear this to remind me of Uncle Eddie. It was his, and now I have this car to remind me of him too.”

Kate smiled at the story. He really did love his family. They weren't that different after all. 

“What?” Seth said.

“I was just thinking about how we have nothing in common,” she touched his right hand, “but each other.”

He interlaced their fingers. “Kate, since we're being honest...”

She tensed. What else was he going to confess?

“I'm scared,” he said. “It's been a long time since I've felt this strongly about anyone. It's why I pushed you away. You were right; I was being a coward. And I don't have my life figured out—”

“Me neither,” she cut in.

“That's different, you're still...you're still young. You can still learn from your mistakes.”

She squeezed his hand. “Is this what you think this is? A mistake?”

“Do you?”

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. Could he feel how fast her heart was beating right now? 

“Kate...” 

Then, she lowered his hand to her left breast. She was relieved when he started to massage it through her shirt. His other hand grabbed the back of her head and brought her to him for a hard kiss. She sighed as his hands disappeared under her shirt and unhooked her bra. 

“I want to touch you,” he said in between kisses

She wanted the same thing; she didn't care if they were outdoors parked inside a Convertible. She pulled back to lift her top over head and slide her bra down her arms. The garments fell to her feet, but she didn't stop there. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them to the floor. The cool wind caused goosebumps to form on her bare arms and legs. 

Seth groaned at the sight of her sitting next to him in nothing but her pink cotton panties. 

“You can touch me now,” she said to him.

She leaned back in the seat as Seth's hand cupped her mound. She whimpered, squirming in her chair as Seth dragged his fingers up and down her slit through the damp cotton.

“Are you still my girl?” he asked in a husky voice.

She nodded, panting heavily. “I'm still your girl.”

He pushed the cotton aside and curled two fingers inside her. She cried out, grasping his wrist as he pumped his fingers out of her dripping pussy. 

“Still so tight and warm,” Seth said. “No one's touched you since me, right, princess?”

God, she missed being called princess.

“No, Seth, just you,” she gasped.

“Good.” He pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to whine at the loss. 

“What about you?” she asked. “Have you been with anyone else since me?”

He shook his head. “No one.”

Looking into his hazel eyes, Kate believed him.

In one movement, she lifted her butt to slide her underwear down her legs and climbed on Seth's lap, straddling him. Sitting on top of him naked while he was fully clothed made her realize that yup, she definitely had a uniform kink. 

“Fuck,” Seth said, his face filled with awe and amazement. “Let me just look at you.”

She blushed. “Seth...”

“You're so fucking beautiful, princess.” He kissed her breasts, sucking on her rosy nipples. She moaned, running her fingers through his soft dark hair. He released her nipples with a wet pop and looked up at her again. “Perfect tits.” He caressed her flat stomach, digging his nails into her waist. “Perfect body.” Then, he lowered her face to his, kissing her slowly. “Perfect mouth.” When she leaned back again, his gaze dropped to her slit, dripping on his blue jeans. “Perfect pussy.”

His affirmations were turning her on so much. She grabbed his shirt collar, bringing him up for a kiss, sucking on his tongue as she started to grind on top of him, the denim roughly rubbing her sensitive folds. 

Seth gritted his teeth. “Stop being a tease.”

“You did it to me all the time,” she said, rolling her hips faster. 

He grabbed her ass, encouraging her to continue. She pressed her pussy against his bulge.

“I need you, Seth,” she panted in his ear. “I need you inside me.”

With a groan, he unbuckled his belt. She rose slightly from his lap so he could push his jeans and boxers to his knees. She stared at his hard cock, long and thick, with precum already on his tip. He was perfect too. 

“My wallet's in the glove compartment,” Seth told her. “There's a condom in there.”

“Well, you're prepared,” she said, smiling. “Was this your plan along? Car sex?”

“Maybe.” He grabbed her hips and lowered her back down to his lap. Still holding her, he slid her pussy back and forth on his cock that was curving up toward his stomach. 

“Stop being a tease,” she said, even though she loved this game they played.

Seth just laughed and continued to coat his cock with her pussy juices. 

“Please, Seth,” she sighed, “I need more.”

“The condom,” he said just as breathlessly.

“We don't need it.” 

Their bodies became still.

Seth pushed her hair from her face. “What do you mean we don't need it?”

“I went to the clinic and got on the pill,” she said.

Kate still remembered that day she asked Audrey to help her make the appointment last month. She had been so scared and nervous; she had never talked about birth control with her mother or any of her youth group friends back in Bethel. She never had a reason to think about that kind of stuff—until now.

Until Seth.

“I told the doctor it was for my skin,” she said, lowering her gaze. “But I always knew we would find each other again. You never forget your first, and I want you to be my first again, Seth.”

He lifted her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

“The first to do what, princess?” he asked, his dilated pupils telling her he knew absolutely what she wanted from him.

“To come inside me.” As soon as she said the words, she trembled with anticipation. She already knew what his bare cock felt like, but he hadn't come that time. Now, she was giving him permission to. 

He kissed her softly, keeping his mouth near hers. “Fill your tight pussy with my hot cum? Is that what you want?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. Seth's dirty talk still made her so wet.

He took her right hand and guided it to his cock. Together, they gripped his base and stroked it. Once, twice. They were still panting into each other's mouths when they pressed his tip into her throbbing center. 

She moaned. “Oh, god.”

“Shit, that's it, baby,” he said, his breath hot on her cheek. “Let me feel how much you want it.” He removed his hand, leaving her alone to guide his cock the rest of the way inside her.

She let out a sob as he filled her up, stretching her pussy wide open like she was a virgin again. Three months had passed since they were together. Feeling him inside her was a reunion that was long overdue. 

“Do it again, princess,” Seth said.

Whimpering, she pulled his cock, shiny from her juices, out of her. This time, when she sank down on his shaft, she did it slower. Deeper and deeper. Inch by inch. “Oh, Seth...” She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she started to ride him. Her moans and the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the outdoor air as she bounced on top of Seth. Faster and faster until Seth grabbed her hips and took control, bouncing her small body on top of his cock.

“Yes...yes...more...” she chanted, rubbing her clit. “I'm gonna come...”

She let out a strangled cry as she climaxed, but Seth didn't loosen his hold on her, fucking up into her sore pussy. She grabbed his arms to hold herself up, watching Seth's face as he came hard inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly. She leaned down, capturing his mouth with a kiss. His mouth was warm like the cum that was filling her pussy. Still kissing him, she grind down on him making sure she had every drop inside her. 

Kate was boneless when she finally lifted her head and body away from Seth. He was smiling up at her with a slow, lazy grin. Brushing the hair from her slick forehead, he said “You're so amazing.”

She smiled back. “You too.

He dropped his hand to where they were connected. “Let me see.”

She watched as Seth pulled his soft cock out of her drenched pussy. As he did, a stream of white cum followed, dripping down her inner thighs. 

“Oh, fuck,” Seth said in a raspy voice. “Fuck, that's beautiful.” Using his fingers, he painted her pussy white, scooping some up and offering it to her.

She licked her lips and opened her mouth, sucking his cum off his fingers.

Oh, god. This was so wrong and dirty...and hot. She was surprised the cross around her neck wasn't burning into her skin right now.

After she was done, Seth hugged her to his body, kissing her and running his hands through her long hair. He held her there, cradling her head to his chest. They sat like that for awhile in the quiet, the breeze blowing through their bodies, until their breathing returned to normal. This was where she belonged, in Seth's arms.

“Seth?” She traced his name stitched on his shirt.

Meanwhile, his fingers were leaving tiny sparks behind on her naked back. “Yeah?” 

“Is this our happy ending?”

His fingers stopped moving, and she lifted her head to look up at him.

With a small smile, he tapped her nose and said, “No, princess, this is just the beginning.” 

THE END


End file.
